Second Chances
by GeorgeQuartz
Summary: It's been three years since Hiccup "Died" at the wrath of a Night-Fury But across the ocean a lengthy war ensues, and one side isn't winning. For any New readers please don't judge the whole story by the first 1 or 2 chapters the quality gets much better the deeper you read into the story.
1. Chapter One: Not Worth The Glory

\Author's note: Hello everyone I hope you enjoy my story this is the first one I have written for How to train your dragon series, so any feedback and creative criticism is very much welcome. A reminder this is set three years after the first film, but the first chapter is more of a flashback any way that's enough from me Enjoy

It was the crest of early morning; the sun barely loomed over the horizon enough to see drops of rain from previous days fall from the plants and crawl within the cracks to be absorbed by the ever so dry dirt. Mother nature's morning ritual was to be disturbed by a silent stroller, carefully making their way through the dense and deep woods. A young woman with hair that looked as if someone had lassoed the sun and spun it into the most golden strands in all of the lands and eyes more bold and blue than the sky's above and the sea below the peaks of the berkian cliffs and in her hands lay a bouquet of cream and white flowers. The walking only ceased when the view changed from dense and crowded tree's to one of the islands most beautiful and scenic locations but is also associated with tragedy and heroism, a cove.

Before another step was taken through a single drop of fell beside her foot and yet the mass abundance of flora that surrounded her no longer dribbled because it wasn't water, it was a tear from Astrid Hofferson. Walking down into the cove the first sight that she came into view with was rust and rot ridden shield that was still wedged between the rocks she could only sigh, ducking under it and continuing did the cove appear. Most beautiful in the morning it was, the sun shot down in beams glowing all around to see, the lake remained calm and undisturbed at least for now. Getting closer to a formation of rocks that stood in front of a lake, she crouched down, reaching her hands and with it the flowers.

The flowers were gently placed next to the fluttering remains of two others left, and now nothing remained of them, but the dark charcoal like remains of a once beautiful symbol of innocence and appreciation but no longer. She winced and took in a breath of air as though reliving the moments which caused so much pain suffering. "So it's been three years... I'm sorry Hiccup" She barely managed to utter without choking on her words, her tears fought to escape, but she fought harder to relinquish them, but it was no use. It wasn't even one second later when she toppled losing control of her legs and collapsed to the ground in a state of crying that would bring upon the pity and sympathy of even the most relentless with hearts as dark as the night sky is black.

Not several hours later did she move from that same fetal position crying more than any one person should be able to, or have to, having realised that despite all her wanting she couldn't bring him back and dying to here in a pool of her tears was not an option. One of the petals fell off of the flower as she left still wobbling from sobbing for such a considerable amount of time. Passing the lodged shield once more and leaving the cove to resume its ritual.

During the immensely long walk back to the village, from the dozens of thoughts, questions and regrets that were swimming around inside her mind all she could think about was the series of acts that lead to this day even happening in the first place all those years ago when he was still here. The images still so fresh in her mind it might as well of happen yesterday, and the amount of emotional pain she faced would remain the same to her, it would never abandon her for as long as she lived.

Three Years Ago

The Cove Midday

Walking through the forest, Astrid held her axe close to her in these woods which were known to be silent and deadly as it was home to much more than wild dragons. Wild beasts roamed the forest, predators, to those that fall, victim, from loss of direction or are let down by their sense's. She was following a hunch she had about a specific soldier-like figure who had somehow gotten better at dragon training at an immeasurable rate, whatever his secret was she was going to discover and out him for but her inner thoughts were soon overcome by something else that grabbed the attention of her.

Quiet did not have a place here as the pre-existing peace and tranquillity had been shattered by the screeching of a dragon, frightening those for miles around and filling them with the urge to flee part for her. Her first instinct was to run towards the sound of danger for one that roar sounded familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. The other any chance there was to kill a dragon and gain the popularity that she had lost over the last few weeks was one that she would not miss and gladly accept the risk of death for glory. She moved closer to the location of which she was sure the yell had come from, but now there was only an eerie silence.

Astrid launched herself from a large rock to the exact spot she thought the dragon was, but there was nothing there, well close to nothing at least, Hiccup was there his hands placed in front of his face attempting to stop the incoming blow. He was dressed in a strange outfit which consisted of a green tunic and weird leather stings running across, but she didn't give it a second thought before pulling him up roughly and yelling at him.

"What are you doing out here, didn't you hear that dragon!?"

Hiccup looking increasingly nervous and questionable only had maybe a second to answer before she started getting violent, or more so than already,

"I - I-- I'm out here looking for it."

Astrid just stared dumbfounded at him an annoyed look "You, are looking for a dragon?"

"Ah yes, is that so unbelievable?"

Only getting angrier she shoved him in the shoulder away from her and away from the presumed location of the dragon

She pointed her axe at him fed up of all the stuff that he had done in the previous weeks that had stolen her glory which she felt deserved to nobody except for her and anybody who got in her way would regret doing so, she would ensure it.

"I don't know what trickery your up to or how you got as good as you did in dragon training, but I AM killing this dragon, and then you won't ever be worth talking about. Nobody will remember you like anything besides a useless fake who only ever messed stuff up now get out of my way got it !?".

The look on his face was not what she expected instead of getting either angry or sad he just let out a sigh as if he had given up on some life long goal or project

SNAP

Her head instantly darted towards the sound of what was a branch being crushed by something of immense weight, she had slowly turned her head to look back at hiccup, but he was gone somehow vanished from the exact spot he was standing with no trace of him anywhere he had disappeared

"Dammit, I'm not letting that useless fishbone take this from me again!"

Without even a second thought she ran out from behind the rock and for a solid ten seconds ran with her axe in front of her chest ready to kill whatever was, but instead of finding what she expected, either an unsuspecting dragon or a wounded one something very different happened…

Whoosh

A massive black shadow like figure flew over her head only inches away from her face. The force of it nearly taking it clean of her shoulders and pushing her back to the ground laying on her back only for a mere second thought before she got back up and ran to the nearby cliff and looked up. She lost hold of her axe over the edge of a cliff but didn't even seem to notice as she could only bask in horror at what was known throughout the archipelago as the unholy offspring of life and death itself. There was no doubting it; she was looking at a night fury in broad daylight something less likely to happen than getting struck by lightning. She was about to run as fast as she could go back to the village and tell everyone what she'd seen, but before she even took a step, it saw her.

In the blink of an eye it swooped down towards her, and she had barely even managed to turn around before the beast had caught her beneath its claws and pinned her against the rock she had tripped and crashed into in her attempt to flee. What could she do besides stare death literally in the face? Its mouth opened and from the back of it's through a purple luminescent light began to emit followed by the all to familiar screech that comes before one's death at the jaw of a night fury. Astrid closed her eyes and flinched waiting for the inevitable to happen, but it never came when the ear-piercing scream died-down she opened her eyes, and it was gone. She only caught a glimpse of it before it ran off into the forest. Gasping for air, she didn't even attempt to stand up instead just tried not to pass out over the series of events that had to happen just a matter seconds ago. It must have been at least fifteen minutes before she tried to stand using the rock against her back for support. So many questions and thoughts raced around her mind it was impossible to pick one to focus on right now all she could focus on was getting back home. However, before that happened, something popped into her head, what happened to hiccup?.

She was rushing back to where the dragon was to where she had seen hiccup a non-stop searched had occupied her mind, so much so that the sun had set before she stopped running and searching for him. On the edge of collapse and giving up she could only imagine being the one to have to go back to the village and tell the chief, Hiccup's father that a night fury had killed his son but refused until she had proof and sadly she regretted that thought. Heading to the direction of the village, she stumbled upon a clearing with vast open space but not only that.

Making her way down Astrid was met with drops of blood, human blood, leading towards a large tree with every step she took the pounding inside her head became ten times heavier not wanting even to fathom what she would find soon though her worst fears were confirmed when she uncovered signs of a struggle. The ground was disturbed twigs broken and scattered, the dirt turned up and black hard as rock dragon scales. Astrid picked one up it was almost indistinguishable from the now pitch black nighttime sky and was harder and more robust than any dragon scale she had ever known.

Moving closer, the moonlight had lit up the area of dread and there laid a single lone dagger accompanied by a small puddle of blood but no body. After making such a tragic discovery and falling to her feet she crawled towards the knife in disbelief picked it up and on the side saw the three initials that where perfectly carved into the metal H.H.H. It was hiccups blade no doubt about it nobody could have made it the same, but now she realised what she would have to say when she returned to the village.

Several painstakingly long hours later, she had entered the village and was forced to make a choice that would prove what kind of person she was. Go to her home and pretend nothing happened, let everyone wonder what happened to hiccup and lie forever, just thinking about that so-called "option" made her sick to her core even she knew that going to that level would only result in more pain and not only for her. The other option she faced was to go to the chiefs house and explain everything but risk being blamed for not saving him.

Despite how much she did not want to say anything she knew she had to and did not go to her house but instead went to the home of the chief, Stoick the Vast. Hiccup's father to tell him that his son had been killed by night furry and begged to the gods that he did not blame her for his death. Approaching the door and knocking on it as quietly as possible as to not wake any of the other villagers but at the same time to wake Stoick assuming he was asleep, the door opened almost as soon as I took my hand from the door and in front of me was the red-haired leader of berk.

"Astrid it's the middle of the night what are you do--"

He stopped when he looked down at her hands, noticing them to be covered in a dark red liquid and a familiar looking weapon on her belt.

"Come inside, lass quickly."

After stepping inside the chief s house, her eyes could only follow him wondering what his reaction was going to be.

"Please, sit down..."

She went to one of two chairs in the main room one being very small the other tenfold its size; it was Hiccup's chair, did I dare sit in it she thought. When he came back, he handed her a damp washcloth to wipe the coagulated blood from her hands, a difficult task when they wouldn't stop shaking. Stoic sat down in his chair and spoke in a serious and concerned tone asking what had happened why she was there in the middle of the night as well as asking about her blood-stained hands and the dagger which after a closer look could easily be identified as belonging to Hiccup.

Astrid spilt every single detail about what had happened, from her finding Hiccup while hunting a dragon to a night fury almost killing her still not understanding why to finding blood and night fury scales leading to a small puddle of blood. Which was where she had found the dagger but she didn't have a chance to explain much more than that since as soon as she let slip where she found it did he immediately stand up after not having said a word the entire time and went to grab his cloak and sword, headed for the door. Before leaving said in as deep and dead set tone a possible "Go home, Astrid, and slammed the door shut.

She could hear through the door him yelling for others to wake up and form a search party, despite not finding a body she searched for hours and still knew it was too late Hiccup was gone, and the last time she had seen him she'd basically told him how he was and would always be fake and nobody. She had let her jealousy and need for glory blind her of what was necessary, and it had cost Hiccup his life.

Or had it ….

After the group left the town, she exited the Haddock house and headed to her own reflecting on everything and only just now realised how much of a jerk she was to Hiccup during dragon training, and all because somebody was better at her than something. She still had questions that needed answering though like why didn't that night fury go for the kill as they've always done before and what they were taught they would do. She just tried to make sense of it all, but the more she did, the worse she felt.

After arriving back at her house, she was swamped by her mother as soon as she entered who begged to know where she had been and what was going on after hearing all the commotion about a search party of which Astrid's father had left just moments earlier to join and help with.

Even though she had told nearly everything to Stoick he hadn't listened like she knew her mother would, she broke down almost immediately into tears saying how it was her greed for glory and that he died. Eventually, she cried herself to sleep, and her mother slowly carried her to her room where she stayed asleep. Tonight was not the night to deal with all of this.

Hello, everyone just wanted to say a big thank you for reading the story, and I look forward to reading the reviews for any constructive feedback and criticism. I'll start to work the third chapter as soon as I can, but I still have college, work and a bit of Tumblr/deviant art stuff on the side I like to do but I won't forget about you guys.

And in case anybody was wondering I chose those colours because of apparently green represents vitality and white represents innocence, I don't get it either I'm not a symbol hunter so make of it what you want.

Also just in case, I do not own How to train your dragon nor am I making any profit from this story it is solely for the entertainment of everyone who wishes to read or take an interest in it.

Anybody reading this who thinks the pilot chapter should be written again or differently comment or PM if you want

Next Chapter - Going Fowards or Backwards

Chapters one through three have had S.P.A.G updated on the 15th of July

In case anybody doesn't know

Spelling

Publication

And

Grammer

Cheers


	2. Chapter Two: Going Forward or Backwards

Authors Note Thanks to the people who followed and favourited the story this chapter will have a bit more 1st person narration than the last, hope the format works out okay I hope you enjoy and as always I welcome feedback and reviews on the story.

Pitch blackness is all that can be seen in the caves at it's the most profound point but closer to its entrance is another story entirely

CLANG CLANG CLANG

The sound of swords, hammers and axe's on metal cages echoed through the caves sounding for miles through dark and gloomy tunnels. In a large opening stood a massive cavern, large enough to fit a small army in. The walls coated with claw marks from when the "Lucky Few" had managed to escape their captors, some escaped while others fell to the hands of the hunters and their weapons. Lurking in the opening was a large group of people armed to the teeth and surrounding them dozens upon dozens of cages packed with dragons almost so much so that they had no space to move an inch.

A hunter carrying a long sword approached a cage when a monstrous nightmare inside snapped its jaw and roared at him he banged his sword against the metal cage as hard as he could nearly breaking his blade in the process and effectively making it unusable. But it had scared the dragon back into a state of fright-filled cowering.

Such conditions would not be fit for a human, but these hunters do not care to them all they are is a range of mindless beasts which can be sold, killed or violated for a profit.

Any attempt at calling out was met with a bang against the cage as a warning but sometimes if one went too far then the profit of selling them would not seem worth it, and they would meet their end in a rather dishonourable fashion. To the left of the centre, a dragon being held by four hunters using ropes was trying to escape. A single man walks alone into the centre of the carrying one handed a war-sized hammer and with two hands slams it into the side of the dragon causing it to topple over with a loud squeal of pain they all looked at him with fear and respect, nobody questioned the leader.

He looked as though he was about to speak, but before he even fully opened his mouth a loud voice echoed through the cave drawing the attention of not only all of the hunters but also that of the dragons who turned to meet the voice

"You're going to regret that!"

Atop a ledge, stood this stranger of whom posed no threat to the close to one hundred and fifty heavily armed soldiers beneath him or so they thought. He wore a mask that hid his face from view and wore strange black and brown leather amour which even from a distance could be made out to look like dragon scales. They all looked at each other wondering what to do; their looks eventually found their way to the leader who still looked at him with confused but furious eyes. He laughed for a second before bellowing at the top of his lungs, causing even his men to jump in fright.

"Who the bloody hell do you think you are--"

But that was all he could say before the mountainous dragon hunter leader was cut off as a plasma blast of blinding purple light struck him right in his helmet. After staying such a dark system of tunnels and caves the sudden flash of light most of the soldiers felt blinded by such a bright light that was famous anywhere for being associated with a dragon nobody dared attack.

A slight whooshing noise could be heard circling them all until a black shadow landed next to the man and let out a bone shattering roar that even the gods would fear. He took something from his belt it almost looked like a sword until it ignited revealing the head of a dragon and himself in a basking orange glow he jumped down from his ledge and shouted out again at everybody within earshot.

"Drop your weapons, free these dragons and leave."

The fear was visible in their eyes most who did have weapons in their hand trembled and stuttered. Frozen in place out of panic and horror of being whiteness to their leader a man who was feared but respected by his men killed in front of them until then they had never seen any dragon small or large even get a scratch on him. Now he laid on the floor smouldering because of a single dragon and man who resembled a twig more than a Viking.

Those that somehow mustered up the courage or foolery dared to attack the two were immediately cut down by him and his flaming sword it only took one for all the others to promptly comply with his demands, they dropped their weapons, opened the dragons cages and then ran away fearing for their lives. Wearily the dragons began to emerge from the metal boxes one by one still not trusting what was going on, but when the night fury and the human slowly approached them, he removed his mask revealing a young man with auburn hair and green emerald eyes.

"Well, that went better than I thought it would, how about you bud?"

Toothless huffed in his face

"What's up with you, Mr Grumpy?"

Toothless responded by thwacking him in the head with his tell getting a satisfying Oww from him

Two dragons with rider came from the opposite end of the cave. One was a Razorwhip with steel like armour for scales and the other a Changewing half camouflaged to match the corse and grey stone that surrounded them.

"Maybe it would have gone better if you had waited for us instead of going alone like you always do". The voice that spoke up a girl who removed her mask showing her to be the same age as Him but with silky black hair and dazzling green eyes, The man standing next to her did the same in removing the mask he had short brown hair and brown eyes.

"Oh well if it isn't my dragon riding companions," he said in a light and sarcastic tone.

Thuggory was next to speak up in a much older voice tone than either of the other two "Seriously Hiccup one of these days running in like this without back up is going to get you killed, for all you know this could have been a trap."

"Oh please, you two worry way too much."

"No, you don't worry enough.'

With a sigh, Hiccup rolled his eyes "Okay fine; I promise not to rush in without back up again, happy?"

They both nodded their heads

"Right now let's get these dragons out of here and back to edge."

He ordered, and all three of them put their masks back on and mounted their dragons well two of them did at least.

"Dammit, where's scout gone this time."

The other two could bearly keep themselves from smiling, once again Thuggery's change wing had hidden himself to play with his rider. After a few minutes of looking and not finding he got frustrated "Now is not the time for this scout we need to go" he got more smiling and what he could swear was giggling coming from behind him. "Alright I give up, you two tell me where he is" Heather looked at Hiccup who just nodded once, and she turned back to Thugg and twirled her finger at him to turn around. When he did, Scout was sat there right in front of him completely uncamouflaged. The other two laughed

"Okay very funny now can we please go now?"

"Yeah we need to get back and discuss our next move against these hunters, they keep coming back, and there's only three of us".

Hiccup looking concerned at her remark "Yeah your right but this isn't the right place or time to discuss it, we'll talk about later back at the base."

Before heather had a chance to respond Hiccup got on Toothless and the other two mounted their dragons and flew out of the caves followed by the two dozen or so dragons now freed from the dragon hunters.

Hiccup POV

After about five hours of nearly all smooth flying, no strong winds going against them or random attacks from dragon hunting ships, we arrived at the edge so named because this was as close to the end of the world as any of us have been. When we landed on the island, the dragons found places to rest and the three of us headed for the clubhouse to discuss the issue of a lack of forces. I got there first and opened the dragon-sized door so that they could get inside.

We all sat down at the table surrounding the fireplace and pulled out the most extensive map of the archipelago I had and placed it on the table

Several hours later, Sunset

We could see the sun setting on the horizon from our seats, it slowly dipping below the waves of the ocean blue, the sky was on fire in a flurry of orange and yellow lighting the clouds in a display of beauty and peacefulness but it wasn't enough to distract all of us from the pressing matter at hand. I was pulled out of my trance by Heather asking if I was listening in truth I wasn't but just nodded my head and she could tell I was lying.

"Hiccup this serious we need allies" Thuggory reminded me

"But we have allies," I said as if to point out something, but I had a feeling I knew what he was going to tell me next.

"Dragon riding Allies" I sighed annoyed that I knew he was going to say that but also that he is right. Heather spoke after

"The Wingmaidens don't have the firepower to help us, and the Defenders of the wing don't fly."

It was an irritating fact but one that needed to be faced

"Well what do we do then every Island we have been to have either attacked us for being traitors to our kind," she said with finger quotes " Or have at best declared with dragons after we helped them with wild dragon problems, but none of them will ride dragons to help us."

Thuggory had a proposition by the look on his face "Do you have any ideas Thugg?"

"What if we let volunteers join, people who want to join but not let their people think of them as traitors."

Heather thought about the idea for a minute "Well, it's not a bad idea, Hiccup?"

"We can't risk it if the hunters found out they could send in spies or even assassins" We all sat down again not being able to come up with any good ideas over several hours.

"What we need is an island with enough people, but ones that we know aren't working for the hunters but will at least listen when we say dragons aren't just mindless killing machines."

Heather and Thuggory looked at each other with the same bad but good idea look I had come to know over the last two and a half years and I could already tell I wasn't going to like it.

"Alright spit it out what's the idea, can't get much worse at this point" I grabbed my mug and took a gulp of mead. The other two both replied in unison "Berk."

I immediately chocked on my drink falling out of my chair and chocking after hearing what I just thought I did, after managing to get a grip on myself and pull myself up from the floor to see that they still had severe looks on their faces, I coughed hard for a minute before asking what they were possibly thinking.

"Are you both out of your minds!"

Out of both of them, Heather spoke first "Hiccup I know that they mistreated you but wha-"

"No! I don't care about that they are possibly the most stubborn headed people in the world and are probably even more nuts for killing and hurting dragons than the damn hunters we are at war with".

"What if we could just get them to hear us out?"

"That would never happen even if they didn't try and kill us on sight they think I dead remember, killed by a night fury and neither was ever seen or heard from again."

The two of them looked at each other with slightly flinching looks "What is it?" I asked

Thuggory piped up "It's nothing it's just that word of us three, and our actions involving freeing dragons have reached a lot of ears and while some of those who haven't seen us believe them to be the tall tales of sailors some do think they are true."

I put my hand to my forehead in anger "So let me make sure I'm getting this right, you want us to try and Allie ourselves with berk. The islandful of dragon killers who think that a night fury killed me and also that there are three dragon riders with said night fury is waging war against all those that harm dragons".

Again at the same time, they nodded "We don't have any other choice Hiccup."

"Not going there is a choice!"

I stormed out of the room Toothless behind me, heading to my hut to turn in for the night.

Heather POV

I sighed and sat down next to Thuggery "Maybe we shouldn't have suggested berk."

Thuggory took a break from his drink "There is nowhere else, your island isn't even close to any dragon nests to come into contact with any dragons and don't want to fight in a war that has nothing to do with, not as if they have enough people to anyway. Plus you know that my island may have declared peace but still refuses to take part in anybody else's war we were lucky enough my farther let me follow Hiccup anyway".

"We know how they treated him though; they only saw him as a burden messing everything up and being the fishbone embarrassment of the entire island, can you even imagine how his life was for fifteen years for god's sake even his own farther resented him"

Thuggory put his mug back down with a solemn face "No, No I can't even come close to imagine what he must have gone through"

"Exactly, and we just suggested we go back there tell everyone who tormented him that he's alive and also to help us fight in the war against dragon hunters."

They both looked down to the ground in shame, but they knew something had to be done or else they would lose the war.

"Come' on let's go to bed we can talk about this whole mess with Hiccup in the morning."

They both went their separate ways to their huts, hoping that by the morning, they would have a solution to the problem they all faced. Walking down the pathway to her hut heather saw the dragons they had rescued earlier relaxed and asleep after eating the food they had prepared before even leaving for the dragon hunters cave, it put her mind to rest temporarily that the dragons they saved today would be safe.

Hiccups hut, Midnight

A small lantern glowed over the wooden table providing a small amount of light, sketches and designs littered the walls, plans for flying suits to improvements for Toothless's tail but it was what was dead centre on the table that had Hiccups full attention and concentration.

Sat at his desk Hiccup stared at what was in front of him, a reminder of his past life, Astrid Hoffersons axe. Neither Heather or Thuggery knew about it that he had managed to get it out of the sea on Toothless just after leaving berk. It was still in perfect condition the metal looked as though it had not aged a single day the wood was freshly polished, and it was as sharp as a dragon claw. Hiccup had kept it in perfect condition as an excellent reminder of why he wasn't going back to that island, but what was being debated in his head now was should he go back. It rested with him for several hours more until he fell asleep looking at it.

Toothless who till now was pretending to be asleep on his rock for the sake of his friend's mind had picked him up with his jaw careful not to wake him and placed him in his bed and then went back to sleep himself.

The end, Next chapter - The Very Good Bad Idea

Hello, everyone just wanted to say a big thank you for reading the story, and I look forward to reading the reviews for any constructive feedback and criticism. I'll start to work the third chapter as soon as I can, but I still have college, work and a bit of Tumblr/deviant art stuff on the side I like to do but I won't forget about you guys.

Also just in case, I do not own How to Train Your Dragon nor am I making any profit from this story it is solely for the entertainment of everyone who wishes to read or take an interest in it.

Chapters one through three have had S.P.A.G updated on the 15th of July

In case anybody doesn't know

Spelling

Punctuation

And

Grammer


	3. Chapter Three: Planning for the Plan

Authors Note Hello, and Welcome once again I hope you enjoy the story and leave your feedback/reviews of chapters so they can be further Improved since I didn't say it yet I plan on this story being at least thirty 30k. It may be long, and that doesn't include any sequels that I may write depending on how this one goes and what people think by the end, other than that Enjoy.

The Edge, Early Morning

As always it was the squealing of night terror dragons that awoke everybody both Man and Dragon that was on the island. From the edge of the islands, you could see the almost perfectly aligned sunrise over the calm sea stretched for miles to come to no end to meet the eye almost as if this lump of stone and earth placed so perfectly so in the middle of nowhere was a gift in and of itself is sent from the gods.

Rising from the north the sun was met with its rippling twin shining against the saltwater sea hastily rushing towards the shore and colliding with the aurora of golden morning light coated sand leaving behind nothing but the fluffing foam of former creating uprisen waves. Flocks of terrible terrors are scattered about scavenging for food and anything else of amusing interest and are. There was a sound of wooden boards creaking as a person walking on them, putting pressure on the frame that supports it.

Heather walked down the steps of her Huts interior left hand dragging across the smoothly sanded wood that the walls were made of seeing Windshear who typically opted to stay downstairs out of sense to protect her rider was still sleeping soundly. She didn't want to wake her just yet, instead just looked at her rarely did a time of peace come when she could just try and simply relax and not have to worry about where the next attack or ambush might come from it was a just unmitigated relief.

Knock Knock Knock

She put her palm to her head as Windshear's silent slumber was abruptly ceased, and her eyes snapped open in a split second. The morning peace that so limited and occasional was extinguished by what was presumably her dragon riding friend. Her thoughts and suspicions were only confirmed when a few seconds later she pulled open the door nearly breaking its hinges to be met with thuggery standing with Scout and looking a little concerned but not at the heathers energy reaction to him being at her hut first thing in the sunrise.

"What is it?" ; she said while giving him a tired and strained look

"I think we need to go Hiccups hut he's not up yet I don't think it doesn't, involve what happened yesterday."

"Thank the sun isn't even fully up yet; why would he?"

He crossed his arms, "We both know that Hiccup has always gone out on patrol every day at dawn on the dot, but Toothless' saddle stuff is still in the stables."

"Ok, fine, but it could just be a coincidence or he stayed up all night coming up with a different plan and decided to sleep in for once either way since we both only woke up can we at least go to the clubhouse and get some breakfast first," She said with a slightly defeated tone.

Thuggery threw his arms "Alright, fine."

The two of them followed by their dragon's made their way up the ramp towards the clubhouse. However, just when the large scale building came into view, there was steam coming from inside. When they eventually went inside, they saw hiccup over a fire cooking something in a large metal pot some fish stew, and a nice one by the smell of it, the small wisp of steam found their way to the two of them who approached Hiccup. Still didn't notice them walk in yet unlike Toothless sitting just nearby.

A small amount of time later Hiccup turned around and jumped a little out of surprise not knowing the two of them were standing mere feet away from him "Whoa, you guys gave me a little scared, I didn't think you'd be up yet, anyway I made breakfast."

All three of them sat down and began eating the food Hiccup had cooked, thirty seconds felt like hours as nobody said anything. Heather was about to speak up by the look on her face, but she had only opened her mouth an inch before Thuggory spoke up. "Hiccup we're sorry about yesterday; we talked about it, and yes, it was an insanely stupid idea, and we should never have even thought about it let alone suggest it."

He said it so quickly it was almost uninterpretable; Hiccup looked at him, then at Heather "Do you agree with what h.e said?" he asked her plain and simple with no trace of anger or sadness; they voice at all."

"To some extent, yes," she replied in a remorseful way

"Well, to some extent, you two were right."

Thuggery and Heather were visibly shocked and confused at his response; they were expecting him to be either angry or disappointed at them for suggesting such an idea.

"What are you saying, then we should just go to Berk!?"

"Oh no, not at all that was probably the worst part of any idea that was said yesterday, o.r probably ever," he said in a kind of mockery but serious way

Heather rolled her eyes a little bit "yes, okay, we get it, so what's the part of our idea that wasn't mind-blowingly terrible."

It was a bit of that, and the plan Thugg had before."

"The one about letting people join us freely, but didn't you say that was too risky because it would. mean the hunters could send spies or assassins."

"Yes, but despite everything I Heather and I there might be one or two people that possibly will hear us out IF we think out a plan properly."

"Wait, plan? So you've decided this is what we're doing then."

"No, it's what Heather and I are doing," He said while gesturing to hear

Thuggery expression looked a combination of shocked, confused and Hurt and so did Heathers although a lot less than his.

"What do you mean just you and Heather!?"

"Firstly, this all still just in the planning of the planning phase, so even if we go to the island we won't be contacting anybody it'll' be routine surveillance, nothing else, Secondly there are two reasons I need you here and not there. One, even though we struck in the dragon trade when we found their gold stash a couple of m, months back, we still need to be hitting them as much a possible and if we are going to be two riders down f, or awhile then I need you to coordinate strikes with both the. Defenders of the wing and the Wingmaidens".

"And the Second reason?" He said with his eyes slanted.

"And the second is I don't trust you not to attack, maim or kill any, ne on that island".

After hearing the second reason, he looked towards. Heather with a face as if to ask for help.

"He does have; a point, we need someone to keep up the effort on this side, and yes, I also think you'd probably lose your cool with those people."

Thuggery sighed and lowered his arms "I-I suppose your right, well if that's the case, then when are you two leaving".

"A few hours, we'll need to take enough supplies with us to last a while since we can't risk going to any of the traders on or near the island unless an absolutely dire situation comes up, let's just hope it doesn't.."

Heather and Hiccup left the room Headed for the storehouse to get the equipment and supplies.

"Hiccup we should probably discuss what we are going to do when we even got close to Berk".

"We'll find an island or large sea stack nearby, but still obscured from view to camp at and then we'll go out when we can observe and then come up with a plan to get the people we deem trustworthy enough to know about dragons.

"Ok, then has anybody in mind?".

"Well, it's been three years since, and I don't know who's still alive over there."

They arrived at the storehouse it was easily the most prominent building on the edge nearly doubling the stables with enough food and supplies to last several months in the event of a siege, luckily the hunters haven't discovered the location of the edge, yet,

While Hiccup was unlocking the door, Heather interrupted him "Hiccup, I know Thuggory didn't bring it up, but I need to ask you, seriously are you really alright with doing this?" She had a concerned looking face, and she believed she had good reason to, so far he hadn't shown any, downwards emotions towards the idea of going back to Berk.

He stopped turning the key right after she asked and sighed a deep breath and sat down on the steps in front of the building, leaving the key still in the door halfway turned. Heather approached and sat down next to him; he had his hand, his long, auburn hair going through it until he put his right hand on his chin.

"Honestly, I don't know, but what I do know is that if I'm not ready to forgive or at least forget for the sake of saving the lives of dragons, then it won't be the hunters that will have killed them all it will have been me. My inability to move on from the past, and if do that, then I'm no better than the hunters we all swore to destroy.

She had to think about everything he had said for nearly a minute "Hiccup no matter what happens; you were the only person who ever thought that a dragon was not what everyone thought. Defied the laws of nearly every tribe in the world and when you befriended Toothless, you didn't betray your kind you just proved that they were wrong but if there is anything a Viking hates more than dragons it's been proven wrong."

"Thanks"

They both stood up, and Hiccup opened the storeroom fully as they began to gather all the supplies they would need on their long voyage. After an hour and a Half, they had loaded everything they needed onto Windshear and. Toothless' s saddle bags. Before they were about to take off, they went back to the clubhouse where they found Thuggery going over several maps.

"Oh, I thought you two would have left by now."

"We're just about to, came up to say goodbye."

"Relax, it's not goodbye, just another mission and if you two want to get there before dawn tomorrow, then you'd better get going."

Hiccup dropped his satchel bag and extended his arm out to thuggery, he took it, and the two shared a sincere elbow hug. "Good luck, I'm trusting you with this send a terror mail if you need us to come back,"

"You too, and trust me Hiccup, I can handle it, I'm already drawing up plans to send to Mala about a Hunter ship in her area we can attack"

"Alright, I trust you let's go, Heather."

Heather gave him a quick hug and leaving to follow Hiccup. They mounted their dragons and took off looking back they could see the light of the moon shining down on the island, night terrors and dragons alike turning in for the night and the flames of the torches along with the island lighting the way around while flickering in the dark. She looked at him, "Hey. it's not like we're leaving forever you know, it's just like thuggery said just another mission just one of a different nature."

"Yeah, I know just still planning stuff out in my head as all."

They flew for several hours in almost complete silence concentrating on staying awake

The Moon at its peak was like a giant sphere of white shining light no clouds in sight to obscure it from view. Despite everything that was or had happened, it was still a beautiful sight to behold it brought along a sense of calmness and peace not found so soon found on previous occasions.

They approached a cloud bank and came out through the other end and what met them was the nighttime view of an island with two gigantic statues that resembled pieces from a giant board game played by gods. The mouths of the figures had fire's light inside them as a warning to ships that may drift in the darkest of nights towards the ship splintering cliffs that takes an interest in boats that wander into its destructive path become driftwood that floats to the shore.

Heather looked at the island in awe she had seen dozens of islands like it but not to this extent it was much larger than most and the two mountains-like figures that almost seemed to guard the entrance to the island's docks. It was a mesmerising sight, but her focus was drawn away from the land mass in front of them and looked towards Hiccup who wasn't saying anything

"Hey Hiccup, you alright?" she got no reply. She flew closer to him shortening the distance between them, close enough to see his eyes fixed on the island, but not at the village at some random forest.

"Hiccup!" that time she managed to get his attention away from what he was staring at

"W-What!?" He said rather alarmingly after being taken from the daydreaming like trance he was in

"I knew we shouldn't have come here, it was a terrible idea," She said out loud regrettably, but Hiccup was quick to protest to her remark.

"Heather relax okay, we've been flying for hours I just dozed off a little so let's find somewhere to set up camp for the night."

She reluctantly didn't say anything else about the subject "We'll it'll need to close, but not noticed by anybody on Berk especially the Watchtower".

"I think I remember there is a sea stack the sick of a small island 50 degrees due southeast of Berk it doesn't come into view of the tower or the island and we can safely set up there without having to worry about people finding us since it is a reasonable distance, even more so when not on dragon"

"Ok sea stack it is then"

Two hours later on the aforementioned sea stack

It was more like a tall tower made of stone with a flat surface at the top where a makeshift campsite had been set up.

While Hiccup sat in front of the fire that had been set up thanks to the dragons with his notebook, writing something out all of this no doubt about it, but it made her think about the entirety of this plan and if it even had a remote chance of working out even close to how they intended to or would they have to abandon it before they had adequately begun because the ties had been too far broken and memories so far are forgotten. No matter how much reassurance He or anybody else could give her, she felt like the only way was to find out for themselves and to go through with it nonetheless it was a vexing topic, to say the least.

"Hiccup, I know we've already discussed this, but are sure you'll be ok with this pl.anWell ll, if the whereas anything better I'd do it in a heartbeat, but unfortunately, we don't have those hypothetical situations we can only deal with what we've got and right now this is it. Yes, it may take me a little time to adjust even being close to this place again, but we all have to do things we don't like or agree with for the sake of what we believe.in"

"I suppose you're right, well, either way, we should probably get some sleep, we have a lot of planning to do tomorrow speaking of which, do you even have any clue as to where we can even start."

"Oh, I have a few idea's but as you said could wait till morning, Goodnight Heather".

He said as he smothered the fire.

"Goodnight Hiccup"

Hello, everyone just wanted to say a big thank you for reading the story, and I look forward to reading the reviews for any constructive feedback and criticism. I'll start to work the third chapter as soon as I can, but I still have college, work and a bit of Tumblr/deviant art stuff on the side I like to do but I won't forget about you guys.

And I don't currently plan on shopping anybody, so don't get any ideas (Wink Wink)

Also, just in case, I do not own How to Train Your Dragon nor am I making any profit from this story, it is solely for the entertainment of everyone who wishes to read take an interest in it.

One more thing I wasn't expecting any flaws or favourite's so even if it's just a few I'll try and get at least one update a week. Might be a little strained, Three thousand words may only be a ten-minute read, but it does take at least a few days to Plan, Write proofread and edit.

The next chapter will either be set on present-day Berk, Hiccup or maybe a one-off on Thuggory (Wasn't just going to forget about him for the rest of the story now was I) Let me know in the review section which one you think I should do

Chapters one through three have had S.P.A.G updated on the 15th of July(This one took a while to edit even with grammerly premium, I have no idea wht there were so many comments in between words. litterally in between)

In case anybody doesn't know

Spelling

Publication

And

Grammer

A final note, I'll now respond to individual comments at the beginning of the chapters starting with chapter four. I didn't before because I honestly didn't think enough people would follow or comment for it to be worth it, but for now, I will add that in.

Cheers


	4. Chapter Four: Hunter Hunted

Author's note: Hello everyone I hope you enjoy my story this is the fourth chapter for the story I have written for How to train your dragon series, so any feedback and creative criticism is very much welcome. A reminder this is set three years after the first film, but the first chapter is more of a flashback any way that's enough from me .

Enjoy.

Thank you for all of the follows and favourites on both my page and the story as I said I would in the last chapter before each chapter from now on I will respond the comments of the previous section starting with the comments from chapter three being on this one and so on.

The-real-dragon-rider - I agree with this "type" of the story having been done many times before but with a different take because I have read dozens of them, but I wanted something that took an aspect of each one and since I couldn't find one I decided to write it. Also yes the grammar was terrible if nothing else on the other one I forgot to proofread it before uploading since it was the one-week deadline I set for myself and I uploaded it after getting in late from work.

PM - Soon there will be explanations maybe even entire chapters as too how Thuggory and Heather met Hiccup as well as the whole war with the dragon hunters, but if they are to be longer ones it may take longer to make, proofread and upload.

CajunBear73 - You may be right since he hasn't had to deal with anything related to the island in Years

Just an NPC - Yeah I fixed that shortly after, sometimes the site does that weird formatting glitch.

One more thing before the story I am using Grammarly (Not Sponsered although I wish I were) premium to check all the writing I do from now on so let me know if it is better this time around and if it is way better should I do a rewrite for chapters one, two and three?

Berk, Present day

Very Early Morning

Glittering whiteness was all that could be seen; it coated the once lush and green thickets of dense bushes, trees and shrubbery transforming what was earlier a gorgeous cascading portion of naturally individual textures and tones into a land of frost and silver undoubtedly beautiful in and of its rights but so much more different. The heat from even the lightest breathing could have been seen from a mile away; Flowers were kept hidden away from view by the layer of snow and ice. Berk had once again had one of it's harsh yet quick rapid snowfalls which had come and gone within a few hours but still left behind apparent traces of its charge.

Crunch Crunch Crunch

The noticeable sounds of frozen and fragile leaves crunching beneath the winter boots of a tall Viking that was wearing heavy furs and a hood obscuring their face from view but the wisps of ghostly breath coming from within it, Noises of snow and leaves crunching grew as the figure moved deeper into the woods. A few more steps later coming to a stop at a small river which had been completely frozen over the top, leaving a thin sheet layer of ice to walk across. The person who had been covered up had pulled down her hood to reveal a blond-haired and blue-eyed young woman. Astrid.

She had changed in three years, she wore a red top with the same almost lethal skirt and kept her hair braided like her mother had taught her so many years ago.

Slowly putting one foot in front of the river bank and onto the ice, she cautiously put more weight into her stepping. The more pressure that was put on the ice the further the sounds of cracking was heard and seen as small lines could be seen to appear in a snap out of nowhere increasing the risk even more so. It wasn't the depth of the water she feared swimming for her was no issue, she had swum the lakes and seas of Berk many times but after the blizzard-like temperature remaining after the screaming and sudden storm that previous night swept even a single minute in the icy waters could be enough to kill her. Minutes felt like hours, and after a few more critical steps later, she was across the river.

Trecking through the forest for another half an hour she came across what she had hoped to find. An area destroyed or at least to a person who knows what to look for, and she certainly did. Sticks and twigs snapped small drips of blood almost hidden by the frost forming over it, and everything around it and tracks from a large animal which had disturbed the ground, a small pack of boar had been here recently and killed whatever it was they were stalking.

She looked around to try and find out where they had gone since after attempting to follow the tracks they just seemed to stop. After thinking about giving up several times before reminding herself that she never quits she stayed where she was and kept her breathing nearly as silent as everything around her and in what was probably a last-ditch effort. Carefully she listened to everything that was going on around her and in the distance heard what was undeniably a faint snap of a branch, but it wasn't violent enough to be a dragon, was it the boar she was hunting or was it a pack of wild boar now stalking her?

Acting on Instinct and drawing a short sword from its sheath she stood in a defensive position with the sword slanted slightly downwards facing the direction to which she was almost certain the sound had come from and waited for the attack. She thought it would arrive any minute, seconds later the sounds grew closer to her and eventually she could make out something bt lowered her guard as out of the shadows emerged a small and harmless (to a skilled warrior such as her a least) fox. No longer than her leg and no more in width than the head of a spear but before she had a chance to sheath her weapon a thundering and the fast stomping charge could be heard behind her. The same time as the charge a loud pig-like whine was heard when from the shadows behind her the towering figure of a boar appeared running headfirst at her with its tusks.

Before even having a chance to think she instinctively dove out of the way but at the same time dropped her weapon and while she was leaping out of the way the sword slid across the icy ground giving off an ear scraping noise as it did so. Not even having time to think about it she withdrew her dagger from her belt, her last weapon, the boar had come to a stop after chasing her head first and sinking its claws into the ground and stopping itself from crashing into a tree. It turned around and prepared to charge her once again only this time she knew where it was and wasn't dropping her guard anytime soon.

Her dagger hand being placed across her chest, ready for any incoming attack when it charged her again. As it got closer and closer she could see the whites of its eyes and turned, so it slid right passed her but not without getting a slash across the side of the boar's side causing it to let out a high pitched squeal and a heavy fall against the floor side slamming into a large and half-frozen tree. When it did at the very top several spears like icicles at the top swayed about looking as though they would rain death upon everything beneath it. The close call of an icy demise did not go unnoticed to Astrid who saw it and caught a glimmer in her eye.

Despite being slashed and crashing into a tree the boar did not give up its attempts in attacking her, while slower due to its newfound injury the third charge did not sway its outcome as this time with no hesitation or flaw leapt into the air over the rampaging animal landing almost entirely several metres from where she was before. Picking up the discarded sword ran several more toward the tree and with the overhanging death and once more waited for its last charge, and it came almost exactly as she expected. Doing one final jump to a safe distance and letting the raging beast collide with the tree. Dangling above, the daggers of ice still didn't budge that was until she through her sword straight at the top of the tree with all of the force she could muster and hit dead centre causing all of them to fall from their ice holdings. Not one second later impale the boar filling it with pole sized holes, blood seeping out. It was dead.

She got up from her knees and strolled toward her expertly crafted kill.

"Shame really if it weren't for the ice you would have made a good meal."

Finally sheathing her weapon and walking back in the direction of her village. Looking back for a second after hearing what sounded like running but was at the same time as a large gust of wind, so she did not pay it any attention other than a glance. Shrugging her shoulders, not finding or seeing anything out of the ordinary but for what seemed like a fraction of a second swore, she could see somebody dash between trees.

In the distance unnoticeable to Astrid, a small speck of silver against the dark clouds move further away, Undetected.

Journeying around the river took its time, and by the time she had arrived back at the village it was no longer the morning but the early hours of the evening when the sun was still partially up but things were beginning to settle down. She had made it back mostly unscathed part for a couple of scrapes and bruises acquired during her fight.

Three hundred years and the village on the isle of Berk was still standing. Lots of new buildings being built all the time due to plenty being destroyed or damaged during the raids when dragons would come to relive the stubborn Vikings of their animals, food stocks and on occasions not so rare their lives. On the land of kill or be killed, you could either fit in with everybody else and become a dragon killer or be left to the fate of the ever so-called mindless beasts of no mercy.

Walking through heading for her house, Astrid her name being called out by one of her apparent "Friends." Thinking so Since they were only ever even in the same vicinity of each other when in training or the group of her, him and three other idiots in particular.

"Astrid, wait up."

She turned her head to see a large young lad with similarly blond hair, but more frayed than her neatly kept braid, he wore a smallish metal helmet with horns sticking out like nearly every Viking on the island did.

"What is it Fishlegs I'm kind of busy."

He opened his mouth to speak "Are you ok?" gesturing to the clear as day brown marks on her arm and red marks on her leg. Nobody had noticed or brought it up with her yet as nearly everybody on Berk had an injury at any one time and it wasn't as if she was out cold slowly bleeding to death. She looked to where he was indicating on her.

"I'm fine just had a run-in with a boar more stubborn than half this island."

"And what happened to it?" he asked, looking slightly sceptical since if she had killed it, it wouldn't be like her not to bring it back for furs and meat.

"Well if you really do want to know hike up that mountain and when you come across the carcass impaled with about a half-dozen spear-like icicles," she said while pointing from where she had come from and crossing her arms.

"Ok, I believe that," He said, looking slightly queasy at the thought of what Astrid had described to him."

"Anyway, that's not what I wanted to talk about."

"Then what was?"

"I'm going into the woods tomorrow morning to study whatever dragons I can find to put in the Book of Dragons, and I'd feel a lot more comfortable if I had a capable warrior such as you there in case something went wrong." Saying the last part in a slightly higher-pitched voice.

She thought it over in her head. There wasn't expected to be any raids for another few days, and nothing significant in the village required her, it seemed like something worth doing if it helped gain knowledge which could lead to fewer casualties during the raids and maybe learn a few new dragons killing technics. As well as all that if he asked Snotlout he'd never hear the end of it about how Fishlegs was a baby and he needed the help of Berks so-called "Finest Warrior" despite being proven many many times he was anything but. Asking the twins was probably if even possible an even worse idea since if they didn't get themselves killed first, they'd be sure to get Fishlegs killed or at least severally injured within the first few minutes with no dragon involved at all.

"Ok fine but better make it dusk, dragons are more likely to come out at night, and I need to get this sorted out," She said the last part while pointing to the scrapes and grazes on her leg. She usually wouldn't care about a small wound if it could even be called that, but a lot of wound infections had been going around lately, and she wasn't going to take any chances.

"Yeah you should do that, well thanks I'll be at the North end of the village Tomorrow at dusk."

She knew that there were no healing supplies left at her hut so she sighed in annoyance when she realised it would mean having to go up the hill to where the healer, one of the village elders, lived. Why she chose to live at the summit of such a tall mountainous hill nobody understood, some say it was so she can look down upon the village others say it's the opposite and that only the worth can climb up. While most people rightly assume that it is the best spot in danger riddled village for avoiding dragons since a lone hut with no livestock or food wouldn't even be worth the dragons looking.

After doing the arduous climb up the hill and stopping for several minutes to catch her breath the door to the hut slowly opened and out stepped the villages healer, Gothi.

Carrying her stick with her, she scribbled in the dirt where she stood, asking why she was here at such a late hour. She replied, saying that she just needed to get a couple of scrapes looked at and cleaned so she could head back home.

Using her hand Gothi gestured to the door asking her to come inside, she did so walking inside at first not seeing anything with the only source of light after the door shut being the dimly lit candles that were scattered about the place. Eventually, her eyes adjusted the new brightness, and everything became much more visible. There were dozens of glass jars on wooden shelving with various things in more than half of which she couldn't even identify. Gothi took a look at her "Wounds" and once more scribbled in the dirt saying that not one of them was infected but to keep them clean and covered. She was handing her a small wooden box with fresh cloth strips in to cover them.

"Thanks, Gothi," She said while taking her furs and heading for the door but stopped just before reaching for the latch when she heard a wooden scratching. Looking behind Gothi was writing more slowly than before in the dirt. She could make it out to read "You must be more careful in the times that come young one" Stepping back a little bit just staring and wondering what she meant by it Gothi gestured with her stick to the door. Hesitantly she opened the door and stepped outside again looking back at Gothi's hut. The fuzzy glow from the candles inside all extinguished simultaneously.

Going back down the hill was hardly as arduous and demanding as going up had been earlier. With it now being night time the regular gusts and blows of chilled wind blew over the hill springing chills across her arms and causing her to shiver ever so slightly. Quickly she put her Hood and furs back on taking off the cold spike. From where she was could about make out her hut in the North-East end of the village, Identifiable from the others by the crest above the door featuring an infamous Flightmare being beheaded mid-battle with a larger than light battle-axe.

Being night-time her Parents and Sister were sure to be asleep so as quietly as was possible she creakily made her way to her room and went to sleep.

As always, thank you for reading, I appreciate it as I said at the top of the chapter I am now using Grammarly so let me know how much of a difference there is if it's nothing then I was a complete knob and wasted 26 GBP, or I guess about thirty-two in American money.

Also, just in case, I do not own How to Train Your Dragon nor am I making any profit from this story, it is solely for the entertainment of everyone who wishes to read or take an interest in it.

I'm not entirely sure about who or If I'll do any shipping, just saying since I have already gotten some requests for a Heather and Hiccup ship.

Next chapter - Coming July 19th

Chapters one through three have had S.P.A.G updated on the 15th of July

In case anybody doesn't know

Spelling

Publication

And

Grammer

Cheers.


	5. Chapter Five: Trap or Ruse?

**WAIT DON'T SKIP YET**

**Before you go any further just wanted to say I know the bits I say at the end and beginning can be a bit long but I do try to keep them as short as I can. I usually explain some things I'll need to like parts of the story, and why I can't/Won't do some things just wanted to get that done before you maybe skip past the rest**

**Hello everyone welcomes to chapter five of the story I hope you enjoy my story this is the fifth chapter for the story I have written for How to train your dragon series, so any feedback and creative criticism is very much welcome. A reminder this is set three years after the first film, but the first chapter is more of a flashback any way that's enough from me Enjoy.**

**Thank you for all of the follows and favourites on both my page. The story, as I said, I would say in the last chapter before each chapter from now on. I will respond to the comments of the previous section, starting with the comments from chapter three being on this one and so on. I will not, however, respond to any hate mail. To be clear, I respect creative criticism just not rage-filled PM about the story being a cheap copy of others and how I'm wasting peoples time (Disclaimer I haven't received any, but I know some writers who have, and it's not ok).**

**Chapter four comments**

**The-real-dragon-rider -** Thanks for the review and I have sorted out the S.P.A.G on each of the chapters. I'll bold the author's notes as well as putting a separation line in between the beginning and end sections.

**Nandjferon** \- Thank you for saying that and I do have a couple of people who read the chapter before I put it up.

**CajunBear73** \- Yeah I tried to give a chapter or two into what it was like on Berk after three years, and it's pretty much the same, but maybe there will be some things to look out for. Also yes Astrid is still the capable warrior as in nearly every series, film and story but it would have felt a bit odd to me if I made her weak for whatever reason but yes as seen during that fight with the boar she is living off of instinct but that can't prepare her for "Everything". On the topic of ships, depending on how the story goes, I can neither confirm or deny anything will happen.

**Nameless** \- I have put it on both Wattpad and Deviant art (Literature section), but they only got a fraction of the interest when compared to, so I think I'll stick to here, but maybe when this story is done I'll upload it as a whole to them. And while yes sometimes fanfic can not be user-friendly I have not heard anything too wrong yet.

**Nightfury** \- Thank you I will

**PM** \- While The beginning is familiar to other stories on this /app in particular (There is over 18,000) by the way I am not copying anything I can promise that. Thank you for liking the story though I appreciate all the people who read it. As for shipping as I have and will say I can neither confirm nor deny I have anything planned.

Lastly, I realised I never actually said in the other chapters that the leader of the hunters is still Viggo Grimborne. Dagur is not with them the last they saw of him was when he attacked that shipyard, Is he dead or alive maybe we'll find out.

\--

Sea Stacks of the Berk Outskirts

Dawn

Waves crashed down upon the base of stone towers that reached hundreds of feet into the air giving all those who dare climb to their peaks some of the most spectacular views that any one man could ask for. From the zenith of the god's watchtowers, faint white lines of cresting waves soaking the sands below in salty swill, Impacting into the side of the rocks sends splashes of the ocean blue in every direction creating an environment fit only for the stubborn and durable. Atop one stack in particular shrouded in a snowy mist lay a black dragon with a blanket of white across it.

Walking through the mist that had taken form was like walking through a thin sea evidently from the scent and taste of salt in the air, nothing could be heard except for the small flow of wind around so faint only feeling it when in its path. It was possible to feel the moisture in the air by merely strolling about getting a light shower of water particles.

Slowly opening its wing offsetting the ice Hiccup practically fell out of toothless arms to the ground. Toothless got up on to all fours shaking of the snow collected on him during the unpredictable snowstorm that had come over the previous night. When he fell from the enclosed warm space of his best friend Hiccup Immediately woke and jumped up looking around himself rapidly then looking at his flying companion walking past him.

"Thanks for the wake up there bud," he said sarcastically while receiving a flat look from him.

"Not a morning dragon I see".

Toothless mumbled some more while lying back down

Realising, he was only talking to himself after he looked around for his other flying companions who were nowhere to be seen. After a freezing storm approached and awoke the four of them last night, they had both rushed for shelter as they would have frozen to death very quickly if they had just stayed on bedrolls as they were resulting in them not getting the chance of even speaking to one another. But know neither Heather or Windshear could be seen. Hiccup ran to Toothless not taking the time to put his saddle on properly.

"Come on bud they might have tried to outrun the storm, they might be hurt, we need to get out there and find them!.''

Just as Hiccup mounted and Toothless got ready to launch himself off of the ground a distinctly recognisable dragon emerged from the chilled frosty mist in a speedy and almost silent glide and for a high-speed and deadly approach landed gracefully at the edge of the stack causing a few bits of dirt and several stones to fall off into the lethal sea below. A second later Heather dismounted Windshear. Before she even had a chance to take off her satchel bags, she had been almost tackled to the ground by Hiccup with his arms around her.

"Woah Hiccup what's wrong". She said as soon as he let go

"When Toothless and I woke up you weren't here, I thought you might have tried to escape the storm and gotten lost or something; you scared the life out of me" Letting go of her after he finished explaining.

Heather put her hands on the sides of his shoulders.

"Hiccup it's ok both me and Windshear are fine we barely managed to get out of the path of the storm".

Breathing a sigh of relief Hiccup again hugged her before abbruptly letting go and scratching the back of his head "So ur where did you end up while trying to outrun the storm?" he said slightly awkwardly.

"Some small island an hour or so a flight from here came back ended up flying over Berk, and no I wasn't spotted there was still enough mist from that blizzard to mask my approach I did see something interesting though".

She seemed to have gripped his attention. Mentioning her flying over Berk was enough for him to snap his neck from the sky or ground back to her, but what did she see?.

"Oh, and what would that be?".

"Well, let's just say you weren't wrong about these people being very skilled in weapons and dangerous".

"Did you get into a fight with someone?! we were supposed to observe until we -".

"No, Hiccup, I didn't get into a fight with one, but someone else did though".

Looking very perplexed Hiccup asked, "I don't understand, what are you talking about?".

"Some young woman was wandering through the woods after the storm had stopped this morning. By the looks of it, she was tracking something".

"This is interesting because…?".

"I'm getting there, anyway she was attacked by a boar, and it kept charging her and every time she dodged, jumped or avoided it somehow. She even managed to slash it badly on one of them".

"That does sound interesting, I suppose".

"I haven't even gotten to the best part yet".

"Please do tell". He gestured for her to continue with his hands

"After it charged at her and crashed into a tree (Hiccup laughing slightly at that bit), she hurled a sword right to the top of the tree, and nearly a dozen spears made of ice fell from it and completely impaled the boar".

"Well, that definitely sounds like something a good few of them over there would be able to do".

Hiccup began to walk away.

"Honestly not bad for a blond either".

Hiccup Immediately stopped in his tracks frozen in place for a solid fifteen seconds at least. Heather came over to him after he didn't respond to her.

"Hiccup, you alright!?".

It took a few more seconds for Hiccup to snap out of his daydream state. "Yeah, I'm fine; it's nothing you said sword earlier didn't you".

"What!?" she asked, concerningly and confused.

"You said she used a sword".

"Yes, why is that important?".

"It's nothing, just getting my head wound up like all.

"Good, don't go passing out on me, ok?"

Not pushing it any further for fear of her close friends she didn't ask if he was ok with everything not only because she knew the answer but because he knew and bringing it up all the time wasn't going to help".

"I'll be fine, Heather, Thank you."

"Well, ok, as long as you're sure".

He was quick to respond "I am" he looked slightly apologetic "Come on we have should probably start surveying the island and people."

"It couldn't be" He whispered to himself

Both Heather and Hiccup flew into the mist headed for Berk to begin observing for people who may not be the violent dragon killers they were brought up to be.

\--

Defenders of the Wing Island

Midday

From the bottom of the island, everyone could see the towering volcano that was home to the Eruptodon a lava eating dragon that protects those below from the Molten rock and they protect it. Smoke funnel out of the top like a gigantic chimney. In one of the Huts, a gathering of people crowds around a roundtable in the centre with detailed maps littered on top are figurines of people, dragons and ships. In front of it, all are Thuggory, Mala and Atali. Most of whom had close advisors or high ranking soldiers observing the battle plans.

Several small light fires provided the room with an orange glow. The scent of the room was one of the old aged oak walls standing all around them slightly course but filled with the paved history of the island being one of the oldest buildings on it. Whispers and murmurs about what was going on in the centre of the room filled the backs of the room. Slips of smoke that arose from the small fires could almost be tasted through the noses of those around.

The maps detailed several islands with tall cluffs and figures of ships moving between them and on several islands nearby were the figurines of each group, Defenders being represented by tall figures holding spears, Riders by dragons with riders on them and Wingmaidens.

"We've studied the routes these ships, in particular, take and this is the one they use every time, now is the best and only time we are going to have to put another dent in the dragon hunters," Atali spoke with reason.

"Yes, but we don't ride dragons and this is not a land battle and since most of our forces are in ground combat help will be severely limited to our bowmen and heavy weapons on the cliffs that these ships move between but we won't be able to continue while the dragons are being liberated so we will commence the attack, however, due to the limited visibility the hunters will have when moving between the cliffs, we will be able to use the element of surprise".

Both of them looked away from the map towards Thuggory who had so far not said much towards the planning of the attack, only sitting and staring at the maps that occupied the table.

"Thuggory, do you have any advice to give to us?, you are the only dragon rider here your input is greatly valued".

He looked up at them and then back at the map with his hand on his chin.

"This seems too easy, I know that I am not the tactician Hiccup is, but I do know that Viggo wouldn't do something so obvious like have his ships take a constant route for more than a couple of weeks maybe a month at most.''

They both thought it over after his response.

"Are we not going to consider the possibility that they haven't changed it because they think that we don't know about it" Atali replied.

"That was the same thing that we thought when Hiccup, Heather and I were about to attack that shipyard. If it weren't for Heather's brother charging past us at the last second, we probably would have met the same fate as he did.

They all looked careful about what they were going to say

"That was different; he set that up purposefully to draw you in and trap you".

"How is this different?". He asked

"Because before the aim of the plan was to use his forces to eliminate all of you with a large and dedicated force but this is more of a highly guarded dragon transport. He wants to make a profit off them, and he can't do that if they are being rescued".

"But Viggo understands how to beat players, and sometimes that means sacrificing some pieces to take out more of the enemy's and he has proven to us on many painful instances that he is willing to do that. He also knows that our compassion and loyalty to one another can be exploited."

"Maybe he just did that because he knew we wouldn't attack a few ships for no good reason. Think about every move that he has made against us and how there was always an ulterior motive or something hidden in plain sight we just couldn't see. When he gave Hiccup a fake deal to trick him into coming to the Defenders island or when he drew us away from the edge to weaken our forces so he could lay siege to our island, our Home!"

"You forgot something though" Mala replied.

"What's that?". He asked

"Viggo may have the ability to trick his adversary's and use their own knowledge against them, but in every incident of him doing so to Hiccup, You or Heather has he ever been truly victorious."

He thought about that for a few seconds.

"Not to the point of our destruction no".

"Exactly don't forget that having too much confidence in knowledge can also be a burden, Viggo thought his gold was hidden so well he didn't even notice that he indirectly gave its true location to Hiccup".

'Mala is right; if, if it is a trap then they expect us to be unaware of it or not attack so when we go in full force they will be caught off guard"

"You may be right, but just because we managed to get ourselves out of whatever situation we got into doesn't mean this one will be the same".

"Then let us go over it" Atali replied hands indicating to the charts and maps.

The two of them returned to the map table.

"As you pointed out Thuggory he has trapped and tricked us before so we must use the knowledge of how he did so to OUR advantage this time around".

"Smart but I'm not fully sure of how we go about doing that".

"Well, when you attacked that shipyard, he used caves to hide his reinforcements, so are there any possible places for him to be hiding any men or ships?".

"Well with all the information you have gathered for us on the route they take the only caves big enough to hide any reinforcements are too far from where we are ambushing from, but there is a fog bank to the north big enough to mask at least a dozen ships, and it's about 30 minutes from our attack zone".

"It is a possibility he may have a sizeable force waiting for us and if it is as many as you estimate then we wouldn't be able to take on the combined might of both forces".

"Can we send in scouts?" Mala asked

"Unfortunately no, even if I sent some Wingmaidens the fog is so thick they wouldn't be able to see anything until they hit it, so we need to attack them as soon as they are in the kill zone. If we strike too early, we don't have the cover of the cliffs on our side, and if we wait too long then any reinforcements they do have will arrive before we can complete the mission".

"If the fog is that thick then how do they expect to get through it to reinforce their own troops?"

"It's most likely that they will be waiting on the edge their cover and when we attack the convoy they will send out some sort of signal into the fog either a flaming arrow or a sound, but they wouldn't have them there if they couldn't get them there in time."

It was a challenging attack to plan and carry out. If they are right and there is a force hidden in a fog bank to the north, then they would only have a thirty-minute window to ambush the hunters and free the dragons below while escaping.

"Do you think we will have enough time to get in and out?" Mala asked

"If we give it all, by the time any of their reinforcements get there all there going to find are shipwrecks," Thuggory said confidently.

"Well then here's the plan, since Hiccup and Heather are unable to join us for this attack Thuggory and Atali will lead the Wingmaidens from the air while we use ranged attack weapons from the cliffs."

"How do we deal with the ships that have dragon proof metal beneath the wooden hull?".

"Ah yes, I'm glad you brought that up just before Hiccup left he gave us something he had been working on, It's a mix of monstrous nightmare gel and changewing acid along with the recipe for the metal strong enough to withstand it so we can launch it from our ballista and catapults. Hiccup told us to keep a very close secret, there are only four people who know it, including Hiccup and me".

"Good, Once we are all in position, Maidens and Rider on the side of the cliffs facing away from the ships and Wing Defenders at the top of the cliffs we will be ready, we attack at dawn on your signal Mala just give us the word but make sure you only hit the support ships untill the dragons a free."

"Thank you, this meeting is concluded. Prepare your dragons and weapons."

Everyone started to head for the large doors leaving the room when nearly everybody had left only Atali, and Thuggory were left. He was still looking at the maps, she at him.

"You should probably get some rest for tomorrow."

"I will; I just wanted to look over the maps once more I still think Viggo could have a trick up his sleeve."

She strolled over slowly.

"We've gone over everything that we can, all we can do now is wait."

Thuggory slightly chuckles "Patience was never my strong suit" He sighs "Why couldn't Hiccup be here he'd know what Viggo was planning, he always does."

"As smart as he may like to think he is, Hiccup does not know everything."

"He knows a lot more than me".

"Are you saying you're jealous of him?" She asked, humorously with her arms crossed.

Eyes widened, he stumbled with his speech.

"Wh- No it's just that well, it's not just him. He and Heather are just better at me than nearly everything."

"Like what?"

"Isn't it Obvious, Hiccup is the smartest person alive I know and rides a night fury with more flying skill than anybody on any dragon, and Heather is the living embodiment of the words deadly and lethal with that double axe and her Razorwhip by her side, and don't get me wrong I love Scout, and he's a great dragon, but I always feel like I'm last"

Her smile slightly went away before coming back in a comforting look.

"I don't believe that to be true at all, after all, if Hiccup didn't think you were a capable dragon rider than why did he leave you in charge of the edge or ask you to conduct the hunter attacks in his absence. I can tell you it's certainly not because you are bad at all. You're not; it's because he trusts you, and I've seen you and Heather's fighting styles, and I have to say I think you could give her a run for her gold".

He snickered at her last piece of encouragement looked up at her, a small smile on his face "Thanks I guess you're right about some of that, but I won't be going up against Heather anytime soon not unless Hiccup can build me a new leg".

Atali laughs

"By the way as much as you claim you are not anywhere near as smart as Hiccup I don't think he would have thought about this being a trap, you did that so don't set yourself so low".

She walked closer to him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before walking to the door. "Get some sleep you'll need it for the attack tomorrow" She left leaving Thugg in the room by himself.

Just after she left, he softly put his hand against his face feeling it for a moment wondering what just happened.

Scout walked in, his face looking towards the door that Atali had just left through then turning towards Thuggory.

"What are you looking at?". He asked

\--

**Hello**

**Bet you thought the attack was in this one didn't you well sorry you'll have to wait because I'm a bit of a twat.**

**And this is now the first chapter with more than one focus as before now if you noticed the chapter was set on either Berk, the Edge etc. but know I'll try to put in more than one if it fits the story well enough. Leave a comment on if it is ok like this. Am I going to start getting requests for Atali and Thuggory now well, either way, I don't think that's ever been done but again Neither confirm nor deny like I always say, might as well just call me a politician.**

**As always, thank you for reading, I appreciate it as I said at the top of the chapter I am now using Grammarly so let me know how much of a difference there is. I have tried to adjust the settings on Grammarly to fit a story, so it won't suggest changes for a formal document for people reading in the US and other countries it is set to British language if the cheers and British self insults weren't an obvious giveaway.**

**Also, just in case, I do not own How to Train Your Dragon nor am I making any profit from this story, it is solely for the entertainment of everyone who wishes to read or take an interest in it. Let me know if it should be more or less then three or if it's fine just the way it is. I decided on an average of three thousand to thirty-five hundred words per chapter because it is an average ten-minute read.**

**I'm going to get some new reviews to read after this chapter is up I can already tell.**

**Wonder how the attack will go in the next chapter/s. Guess you'll have to wait and find out, but I have a feeling you'll like it.**

**Next chapter - Coming July 25th. (Every Six to Seven days)**

**Chapters one through three have had S.P.A.G updated on July 15th.**

**In case anybody doesn't know.**

**Spelling**

**Publication**

**And**

**Grammar**

**(Not really relevant but I've updated my page Bio if anybody wants to check that)**

**Cheers.**


	6. Note for the Readers

[ Note for Second chance readers: I've decided to work on a few chapters simultainsly and also because of both my other work and weird weather going on (Boiling one day raining the next) I can't predict when they'll be up but I can promise it won't be months on end. ]


	7. Chapter Six: Ambush

**Hello everyone welcomes to chapter six of the story we reached a combined 52 follows and favourite as well as over 3,500 views which altogether is way more than I was expecting. Chapter 5 weirdly got the least amount of reviews which is odd because this one was over 4k words and was actually my favourite to write and post so I was kind of excited to read what people thought of it especially so I could make improvements to this chapter.**

**I'll still do respond to the review replies to the one I got and the PM, but I really appreciate any and all feedback I receive.**

**Chapter Five Comments –**

**Nightfury** – The American way is to put the period/full stop before the quotation/speech marks, and in places like Australia it is the opposite I am just going with what I do think is right and since even the British way can sometimes be either I'll stick to putting the period/full stop after the quotation/speech marks.

**PM** – I can neither confirm nor deny any ships until they actually happen, but there are people already asking me to do Hiccup/Astrid and Hiccup/Heather nobody has asked for any involving Thuggory oddly enough so maybe there's something there.

**CB73** \- Yes Hiccup's recon mission is about to begin, and soon we'll find out what happens, Heather doesn't know whether or not she should bring up what happened or whether it'll happen again. The attack is being planned, and Thuggory is worried that he isn't smart enough to see what Viggo may be planning. Viggo does play the long game and has the patience to wait for his plans to be executed.

\--

Several hours flight North West of Defenders Island

Many Metres above the crashing sea scattered were dozens of tiny islands with small patches of grass and shrub atop watered from below by the dampness of the stone it sat upon. In the distance, barely noticeable to the eye of the unfocused was a wall of grey overcasting mist and fog obscuring whatever lay inside it within its dark embankment. Grey and Green were not all that covered peaks of the island stacks, concealed wooden contraptions hide under canvases as well as the group of warriors armed with tightly strung bows and razor-sharp arrows stocked in their quivers.

At least four of the island stacks had either defenders on top of them concealed and backed away from the edge ready to reveal themselves and their weapons at any point. Hung to the sides of the cliffs were dozens of Wingmaidens and their Razorwhips next to them a camouflaged Changewing and rider all waiting silently using hand signals to communicate with one another. From one small island to the other, the leader of all three groups could clearly see each other waiting for their target to show. Atali looked over to Thuggory who had only been looking between her the sea and the fog bank and gave him a confident smile and nod.

"Keep your eyes peeled" Mala mimed to everyone.

The sounds of creaking in the distance perked up the ears of the dragons first then the rest of them from the south-west. As soon as they recognised the sound as ships, they made sure they were hidden as effectively as possible. The Silence was unnerving. Slowly the ships made their way closer to them moments later when they were within striking distance the glare from the early sun started to approach the reflective surface of the Wingmaiden's Razorwhips rapidly.

"Damn, the glare from the sun how did we miss that?" Thuggory Frustratingly uttered to himself.

When it full approached them, the light started to reflect off them, while still behind the cliffs that obscured them from the hunters, the golden glow could still be made out from the edge of them. Ever so slightly Thuggory peeked from the side of the cliff to see if they had been made yet. Four transport ships accompanied by several support ships had hunters on the decks operating weapons, moving crates around and drinking. Relaxingly it didn't seem as though anyone had spotted the small but slightly bright light beyond the rocks.

He breathed a sigh of relief until he saw one of the hunters carrying a barrel pinching his eyes at the glimmer and made out the wing of one of the Razorwhips and dropped it chugging air preparing to raise the alarm alerting all of them to their presence. However before his yells would seal the fate of the ambush an arrow struck the right side of his chest, almost instantly Thuggory and the those that saw the arrow looked to where it came from to see Mala holding a black and gold bow. Falling to the wooded deck the body of the dead hunter caused a loud thud that did attract the attention of the other hunters but it was already too late they were already in the middle of the island stacks, Mala gave the clear as day hand signal to begin the ambush.

Catapults and Ballista were uncovered and quickly pushed to the edges of the cliffs and began firing their newly coated lethal bolts and boulders with pinpoint accuracy at the support ships while the archers focused their fire on the externally mounted defences on the transport ships being careful not to cause damage that would sink them before the dragons on board could be rescued. At the same time, Thuggory and the Wingmaidens unlatched themselves from the cliffs and began to land on the transport ships taking out the hunters on board one by one. Unfortunately one of them ran to the front where a small fire was sitting and before being thrown overboard by Scout managed to get a flaming arrow into the air, as they feared into the direction of the fog bank.

Thuggory, Atali and Mala eye's all met the arrow as it disappeared into the mist.

"Get below and free the dragons now! We don't have much time" Mala shouted out to Thuggory and Atali who were on two separate ships.

Swiftly and skillfully they fought their way to the dragons on three of the four transport ships, but eventually, waves of dragons flew off of the ships being guided by some of the Wingmaidens.

It took a good twenty-five minutes to save the dragons on the ships with the hunters on the boats and nearly two-thirds of their cliff support gone; eventually, the two of them met up on the last ship with two other wing maidens.

"You two go and help with the dragons that need help getting away from here, some of them look to be hurt badly," Atali said to the two Wingmaidens.

"Yes, Atali," they both said in sync.

She looked to him "Come on, we're running out of time." They both ran to the lower decks taking out the few hunters that remained.

When they got to the cages were dragons usually are kept; there were strangely only a few totals.

"Why are there so few dragons in here? The last three had nearly a dozen each crammed in all together."

"It's the last ship in the convoy it was probably just what was left."

"I guess so," he said sceptically.

While Atali ran ahead to free the dragons, Thuggory looked down as he stepped into something strange when going to help her. It was some sort of green liquid all over the wooden deck. He managed to scoop a little bit onto a piece of wooden debris which had left a large hole in the ship during the attack. Putting it to his nose, he immediately recognised it, and his eyes went wide when he realised what the substance was.

Monstrous Nightmare Gel

He immediately ran over to Atali who had freed the dragons from the cages and got them the fly away through the hole in the side of the ship when Thuggory came charging towards her.

"Thanks for the help by the wa—"but she was immediately cut off.

"IT'S A BAIT SHIP WE NEED TO GET OFF NOW!"

But before she even realised the situation, her eyes and Thuggory's in turn following hers turned to the back of the hold were a single hunter holding a bow and flaming arrow was standing. Immediately he noticed that the trails of green gel lead to one of the cages containing not dragons but nearly a dozen large barrels stacked on top of each other. As he drew the bow and loosed the arrow, Thuggory pushed Atali with all his strength out of the open hole into the ship and into the water only a second before the entire ship exploded on a ball of fire and black smoke.

As soon as she rose from the water and took a gasp of air, she immediately looked around her for Thuggory. She was quickly lifted out of the water by her Razorwhip, and they both crashed quickly after on the beaches at the bottom of the island cliffs where Mala and the rest of the defenders had made their way to after witnessing the massive explosion in front of them. Very Quickly, Mala made her way to Atali as did several Wingmaidens to see if she was okay.

"Atali are you alright?"

Barely standing she managed to just about stand-up "I – I think so wait, where's Thuggory?

The memory suddenly came flooding back of him pushing her out of the ship and it exploding right after. Her gaze immediately looked towards the water where she last saw him, but all that remained was the driftwood and fire spread across.

"Were out of time, look." She pointed out to the fog from where several ships were approaching quickly.

"We need to leave!"

"NO! We are not leaving without him" she said commandingly causing Mala to stop in her path.

She looked over to her then to the small fleet of ships approaching and closed her eyes for a brief moment and sighed. "Your right we can't leave one of our own behinds, but we only have about five minutes before those ships are in range."

Immediately she limped her way to the edge of the beach and started looking.

"The rest of you help her fin Thuggory!" Almost instantly, everyone, including Scout started searching in the water and on the surrounding beaches.

"Come on damn it where are you," Atali said in frustration.

Over the frantic noise, Scouts roar caught everyone's attention when he landed on the beach with a limp body in his clutches.

Fast as a Speed Stinger she ran over as did Mala and many others.

When they saw him there was a considerable gasp that filled the air, he was severely injured with burns from the explosion and cuts from flying debris as well as blood coming from his head.

Mala put his head to his chest, and her eyes widened "He's alive!"

"We need to get him help, or he won't stay that way!"

"How though we can't let Scout take him back, it would be too rough, and our ships won't be able to out-run the hunters before they catch up to us."

Just then at that exact moment, several dragons of all variety landed on the beaches along with many of the Wingmaidens.

"What's going on? I asked you to take them back" Atali asked the Wingmaidens

"We saw the explosion, and we feared the worse we tried to get them to go with us back to the island, but they turned around, and we couldn't stop them.

Scout trudged forward putting his snout forward towards Thuggory's hand, and nothing happening then looked up towards the ships in the distance and growled, slowly.

He took off flying for the direction of where the ships were coming from.

"What does he think he's doing?" Mala asked

"I don't kno-"she was interrupted by the rest of the dragons that had landed taking off in the same direction as Scout with a look of anger and vengeance on their faces.

"They're buying us time to get him out of here," She said while lifting him up and slinging his arm over her shoulder sharing the weight with Atali. They headed for the fastest ship they had and once on board they set full sail for the Defenders Island, one of the closest around.

While getting further away, they could hear the screams of hunters being attacked by the dragons they had sought to sell for a profit. They continued to listen to the attack until it became a slow fade.

Defenders of the Wing Island

Sunset

Inside a small hut lay an unconscious Thuggory and in a chair by his side Atali who was also asleep. His chest was rising and lowering slowly with a white cloth wrapped around his arms and torso as well as one at the back of his head. In between him and Atali sat alone candle lighting up the small space around them, it danced in a way almost seemed too inappropriate to the setting it was providing.

"Still here then." Said a familer voice from nearby

She suddenly awoke and saw Mala standing in the doorway she had purposefully open to let the chilled and relaxing night time air into the room, giving it a sense of openness and contemplation.

"Yeah," she said lowly.

"Does Hiccup know about what happened?"

"No, I don't want him having to worry about his friend when he is already concerned about his own mission, if he found out this he'd lose his mind even more."

"You need to go back to Wingmaidan Island at some point Atali your people need you".

"I trust the people I leave in charge every time".

"I know that and so do them, but no matter how well they run it won't be the same without you," Mala said to her.

She looked over to Thuggory again.

"I need to be here when he wakes up; it's my fault he's like this anyway".

"Don't go thinking like that in no way whatsoever was any of this your fault".

"I rushed into that ship without thinking, and if it weren't for Thuggory, I'd probably be dead."

"Atali listen to me, we all feel blame when things like this happen sometimes we blame others, but in cases like this we blame ourselves because we think we could have done something to stop it, but you couldn't have".

Mala put her hand on Atali's shoulder "I will send a message as soon as he wakes up" She said, trying to reassure her.

"Just one more day" she pleaded.

"Okay, but after that, I must insist that you return to lead the Wingmaidens, they need you Atali".

Just before she left the room, Atali muttered one last thing that she did manage to pick up "So does he".

After she left the room, Atali went back to sleep in the chair next to her friend, hoping that he would be alright.

Morning

Defenders of the Wing Island

Waking slowly in the very uncomfortable chair she had slept in throughout the night her first thought was to look right next of her to check and see if Thuggory was alright but was shocked when he wasn't there. She immediately jumped out of the chair, ignoring the pain in her back for sleeping the way she had and rushing down the outside stairs. Almost immediately she found him oddly enough at the table in the centre of the room eating.

"Thuggory you're alright" she nearly shouted at him while practically hopping over to him.

He stood up at seeing her and walked around to see her "Sure it takes more than an explosion to ki—Argh" he winced slightly in pain when she immediately hugged him.

"Oh my goodness I am so sorry" she immediately let go frantically apologised to him.

"It's fine just a bit soft, I guess".

"I'm thrilled you're okay, but you shouldn't be walking about you need to be resting".

"I promise you I'll be fine".

Not resisting she didn't force him to…Yet "Okay but I swear one fall, faint or fight I'll drag you back to that bed myself.

"I actually believe that, and thank you by the way".

"Why are you thanking me? It was my carelessness that almost got you killed".

"Well, first of all, it was definitely not your fault, and I have a feeling Mala will have already said that and I meant to thank you for getting me back here and staying with me while I was out cold, I really appreciate it."

Atali's cheeks went a somewhat pinkish shade, and a smile appeared on her face. "It was nothing I'm sure you would have done the same.''

"Oh by the way were is Scout I'm sure he will want to go for a morning flight and I promise I'll be careful."

In a second, the grin on her face dropped and was replaced by one of sorrows that didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Thuggory he and the dragons we rescued went attacked the reinforcements after he dragged you to the shore a little while later they followed us to the island but-"

"But what, Atali where is Scout?" He said with no anger but concern and worry.

With near tears in both of their eyes "We don't know. He was the only dragon that didn't come back with all the others".

His heart fell from his chest after hearing the news, his closest friends had been either captured or killed by the hunters.

\--

**Hello again and thank you for reading, I know it's been a little while since I wrote and posted a chapter, but I've had a lot to do, and I also had a little bit of writer's block since I didn't quite know how to continue. As I said I have a couple of chapters ready so I hope you'll enjoy them.**

**One of the commenters mentioned how a lot of the periods are outside of the speech/quotation marks, and it's because the British way they can either be on the outside or on the inside, it all really depends on many variables that I won't really go over now but since many people who read the story are in different countries they will have their own way of writing.**

**As always please comment/review the chapters so I can improve the story's as I did say the last chapter I posted only got two which while is better than none I really do enjoy listening to the feedback from all of you. I put the note on my profile saying how I was going to write a few chapters and then publish them.**


	8. Chapter Seven: Imperfect Plans

**Hello everyone, even though I'm writing this chapter before number 6 is even up I hope you enjoy it and also let me know if you prefer Hiccup and Heather's storyline or Thuggorys in addition to the regular reviews. As of the fourth of August we have reached 4,300 views, 18 reviews, 34 follows and 21 favourites once again thank you all for helping achieve this I didn't think it would get any seeing as there is over 18,000 How to Train your Dragon stories on .**

NOTICE: The next chapter may be a few days, a week at the most, late I explain why at the bottom.

**Review replies from chapter Six - **

**CB76 - so yep that was a trap, I took insperation from the battle of Canne during the second punic wars when Hanabal used the early confidence of the Roman soldiers to spring his trap and here Viggo knew that they'd be in a rush because of his "Reinforcements". Do yes the reinforcements did have a purpose just not the one they thought of.**

\--

**Midday**

**Berkian Hills**

From the highest points of the almost mountainous hills that draw the breath from it's ground stricken hikers and climbers like a fire gulping the open air could the beautiful sights of the island be witnessed as a whole. All the way from its surrounding borders met with the army of water to deep and dense forests of its rugged terrain; the quiet placidity was a not often lingering force. But what could be seen as peaceful and pleasant can also be seen as dull and decisively meaningless, Atop the waking slopes and ridges were two dragons crouched down hidden by the shade several downward leading trees provided and in front of them seeking over were two dragon riders looking at the active settlement known as Berk.

Both were looking through brilliantly crafted spyglasses at the unsuspecting villagers below.

"Hiccup I'm confused slightly, what exactly am I supposed to be looking for," she said, lowering her spyglass and looking to her right where Hiccup was also prone still looking.

"Well we aren't looking for something, in the same way, we would and object or item. We need to watch the people close enough so that we can get a better understanding of who we can even remotely trust with knowing about Dragons and I don't just mean enough that they won't run to the village but so that they begin to understand and see what we see."

Heather slowly slid down the hill "Okay let's say we find enough people worth trusting to believe trust and understand both of us as well as Dragons, what then because showing them that Dragons aren't vicious and bloodthirsty is one thing but getting them to help fight in a war is a big leap."

Still looking through his spyglass only taking short looks at her in between speaking "I do actually have a few ideas on that".

Heather crossed her arms and looked at him with one eyebrow raised "Really care to tell me what they are?" She asked.

"Well, what if I don't?" he asked sarcastically.

"Then I'll find out one way or another, but I Think you'd better tell me now" she threatened maliciously.

"And what exactly will you do if I don't?" he asked.

"Me, nothing but I think we've both seen firsthand what an upset Razorwhip is capable of" right as she said Windshear flicked her tail out revealing dozens of deadly sharp silver spikes sticking out causing even toothless to back a paw or two.

Hiccup looked at toothless "Yeah you really are the unholy offspring of lightning and death aren't you" he sighed. Heather looked at him with a grin on her face. "Alright fine, but it's still only a plan that won't be worth telling unless we can get this one to work, but if you insist".Hiccup lowered his spyglass and turned around still leaning against the mound.

"Yes and I do, now spill."

"Again as I said it's a long shot even this one will work but if we can get even just a small group of people to truly open their eyes and maybe even bond with a dragon, I can show them what we are fighting for and maybe if they choose to they'll join us and we'll get closer to winning this war and not just for dragons but for us as well."

She took a minute to think about his definitely' far fetched' plan. "It's certainly a Hiccup plan, that's for sure," she said while sitting down next to him on the uprise.

He shot her a look "What does that imply?" he asked curiously.

"Oh come on this plan has Hiccup written all over it, nearly impossible, dangerous and crazy" he looked down slightly saddened until she spoke again a second later. "However, as well as all that they are also brave, throughout and almost always successful to some degree."

He looked up at her spirits lifted "You really mean that?" He asked.

"Every word, although I meant what I said about them being crazy" they both laughed.

An eerie silence filled the air for a moment wind billowing around them both blowing Heathers Raven hair slightly.

"We should probably get back to looking" He suggested.

"Err yeah we should," she said slowly.

They both perched themselves back on the edge, looking out with their spyglass.

"You knew this place better than I do you have even the first thought of who to trust," she asked.

"Well as of right now, two, and that's only because I know they will listen to me."

"Why would they listen to a stranger in a mask?" she asked, getting a plain face from him which gave her the answer.

"Oh, you mean listen to, you. The hiccup I'm not so sure if telling people who you are is such a good idea so early on."

"Heather out of everybody in that village there are only two people that never ridicule me for being, well me. So I need you to trust me about them," he said to her getting an unreadable look at first.

"Okay Hiccup I'll trust you but don't blame me if this thing goes wrong, so who are these two people?." she explained and asked him.

"Well first is fishlegs he was more of a book reader than a dragon when I knew him, always using facts than fists but he still could look the Viking part so they never picked on him as much and he never seemed to have the blood for mass violence, so if he is still breathing down there somewhere then I believe we can trust him." He explained.

"Any other reasons?" she asked.

"If he doesn't want to join or even believe us I don't think he will have the guts to tell everyone about the two deadly Dragons and riders one of which is the long-dead son of Stoick The Vast that are just sitting on a hill in the middle of berk watching them." He said.

"Okay, I can see that as a good thing, unless the pressure cracks him and he runs to the chief of course, anyway, who is the second?"

"Now this one might be a bit tricky," He said.

"Who?" she asked again.

"My old mentor Gobber" he answered.

"The Gobber is the one who taught you to make all the things you can?" she asked.

"Well sort of, I was his apprentice in the forge ever since I was old enough to get into trouble. I guess my dear old dad figured I couldn't mess things up for everyone if I wasn't outside and boy did I prove him wrong about that" he said in a spitefully sarcastic tone.

"I have heard of this guy Hiccup, and as well as being a good forger he is just as good a Dragon killer, so he is he different?" she asked.

"Because he was one of the few people if there ever were any that actually listened to me and I think that he sometimes saw me as the son he never had."

**Five years ago**

**Berk**

In the dead of night, only one clear light could be seen amongst the blur of individual candles that scattered the province. Brightly glowing against the dark night the orange glimmer that surrounded the small stone building gave anybody that came near it a wave of blazing heat so hot that anybody would think Surtr was breathing down upon them. However, the heatwave was not alone the clanging of metal against metal could be easily be heard from a distance. Inside the inferno was a young lad bashing red hot iron.

"Hiccup what are ya doin it ain't even close to dawn yet," Gobber asked rather loudly and upfront.

Him seeing Gobber appearing from presumably out of nowhere startled him a great deal causing him to jump back ever so slightly away from the solid metal workbench. "Oh Thor, Gobber never sneak up on a Viking," He said with vigour.

"I think I'll take my chances, now what are ya doin here at this time?" he replied sarcastically.

"I was working on something" he answered vaguely.

"Must be pretty important if it means losing sleep over it."

"I am still working on the pieces but take a look at this" he pulled out a large piece of paper with intricate designs all over it detailing in rough what looked like a wooden frame and pieces of thin fabric lashed to it with rope, one could say it almost looked like a Dragons wings.

'Hiccup, I know a lot of your "inventions" are usually hard for me to understand, even on paper but if this is what I think your gonna turn yourself into soup for the Dragon's supper." He explained to him.

"Well you're right about what it is but less so on me being dragon supper" he replied.

Gobber put the paper down and sat in a chair at the back of the main forge.

"Oh come on Gobber just think about it, nobody knows what it's like to be up there soaring through the wind, if I could build this and it works our warriors could jump from the cliffs during the raids, and we would be able to take down the winged beasts from the sky and the ground."

"But Hiccup Vikings aren't meant to fly; we're meant to kill those that do."

"I'm not one though," he said lowly.

"Not what?" Gobber asked.

"A Viking."

Gobber expressed a look of sympathy "Lad, come over here, grab a seat" Gobber said.

Hiccup did so and pulled up one of the wooden chairs in front of Gobber and sat down.

"Who has ever said that to you?"

"Practically everybody on this island and others for that matter, including my father." Hiccup said somberly.

"Hiccup he didn't really say that, did he?" Gobber asked almost shockingly unconvinced.

"He didn't need to I can see it in his disappointed face every time I do something wrong or cause some big mess."

"Hiccup your father loves ya, but he is the chief and all the years of fighting and losing Valka" Hiccup winced slightly at that part. "He just wants you to be safe and when you're out there doing all sorts of crazy things he's worried he'll lose the only family he has left." Gobber tried to say.

"He could just say that."

"Yeah well, you know your father thinks saying stuff like that makes him look weak."

"It's not even the worst part that he doesn't even respect me, but he never even listens to me about anything, no matter how good of an idea I have he just thinks I'll screw up, just like everybody else does."

"I don't Hiccup ya know that, right?" He asked, looking down at Hiccup.

"You really don't?" He asked.

"I'll be the first to admit that sometimes things do get out of hand but not once did I ever think you were a disappointment."

"Thanks, Gobber," he said spirits lifted.

"Now go home and get some rest."

"I'd rather not, I don't want to wake dad up or else he'll just start going on about how I need to start acting more like a Viking, mind if I camp out here for the night?" Hiccup asked.

"Sure Hiccup, just make sure you don't burn down the place" He replied friendly.

"That happened one time!" he exclaimed getting a raised eyebrow from Gobber "Okay two times" He amended.

Gobber stood up and made his way to the forge's open entrance/exit "Goodnight Hiccup."

**Present Day Berk**

**Early Dusk**

The sun was setting against the open ocean masking the village in a widespread orange blanket. Signs that people were closing their stalls and leaving for their homes was seen, People leaving the great hall after mountains of ale had been drunk and stacks of food gobbled. At the edge of the hamlet were the stone floors met green and brown landscapes was Fishlegs waiting impatiently and walking towards him was the one-armed, one-legged blacksmith.

Gobber approached him "Oh hey Gobber, what are you doing out so late shouldn't you be picking up the forge by now?" He asked with a pinch of nervousness in his voice.

"I take it Astrid didn't tell you then?"

"Tell me what?" Fishlegs asked.

"Something came up, and she couldn't make it out here to stop you from getting yourself killed so she asked If I could, and I don't have any forge requests in so I said sure" Gobber replied.

"Oh well that's still okay then I suppose, we should head off then.

Meanwhile

Back in the Hills overlooking Berk "Well Hiccup, it seems the first part of your plan might not be as impossible as you thought" Heather said while looking through her spyglass.

"What are you talking about?" Hiccup asked cluelessly

Heather pointed his head in the direction she was looking at "Down there, near the border of the village, I'm pretty sure Berk only has one single armed and legged blacksmith who just so happens to be with somebody who matches what you told me about this Fishlegs person" she said all while Hiccup was scouting the area she had directed him to. "Yeah, it does look like them."

"Well, you should know apparently they are the only two people you ever trusted," Heather said snidely.

"Once again three years, which does bring up even if we can catch them alone, how exactly is this going to go?" He reminded and asked her.

"We'll figure that out as we go, I mean half of our plans never work out anyway."

"Oh well that sounds confident," He remarked.

"Come on we better leave now, looks like they're heading into the woods."

Hiccup looked shocked and confused "It's approaching dark why would they be heading into the forest at all now?"

I don't know, but we aren't going to find out by lying here looking at a sleeping village all night" she said while jumping off the slope and mounting Windshear followed by Hiccup getting on Toothless and both taking off into the night. "Remember to be invisible if we're going to do this; it has to be right."

**In The Berk Forests**

"So remind me again Fishlegs what are ya doin out here?" Gobber asked at the same time as pushing branches and other obstacles out of their way.

"I'm trying to add more information to the book of Dragons and the best way to do that despite every part of me not wanting to is to look for the dragons.

"I understand wanting to learn more about dragons, but you can find just about all the same species out here as in the arena" Gobber replied.

"Yeah but that's different, they've been there for years they don't even act like wild Dragons anymore, I mean open the doors they attack for like five minutes and then go back to the cells if we want real, fresh knowledge we need to go out and find it," Fishlegs said.

Trekking through the forest neither of then noticed that way above their heads were the two Dragons and riders who silently landed on the gigantic tree directly above them.

As quiet as possible to avoid detection, Heather whispered to Hiccup. "What now?"

Hiccup was just as quiet in his response. "I'm thinking, hang on."

On the ground, Gobber stopped walking, looking closely while Fishlegs continued for a few steps before stopping to look back at Gobber. "Why'd you stop?"

"Don't move!" He said slowly picking up a leaf from the ground and slowly reaching for his right side before abandoning his caution and throwing a small bola he had with him into the trees above the both of them and seconds later a small, slender figure falling to the ground.

**Seconds Earlier**

"Eh Hiccup what is he doing he just stopped?" She asked still at the same tight-lipped volume.

"I don't know he's just looking at the ground by the look-" He didn't even have time to finish thinking before something hit him dead centre narrowly avoiding Toothless.

"HICCUP!" She yelled, throwing silence away like it was nothing. And jumping down herself landing graciously on the ground seeing Hiccup nearby, unresponsive and in front of her a giant Viking with a Hook for a hand and a sword drawn in the other.

"Who are ya and what are ya doin here?" He said demandingly and threateningly with his weapon raised to her. He didn't get an answer from her though only a double axe being drawn on him and a charge with murderous intent. She was the first one to land a blow against him with Gobber blocking her with his sword and redirecting her second attack with his curved hook. Despite being much more significant than her, she relied on being fast and agile instead of relying on strength to match her opponents. Several more attacks and deflections later she managed to get a definite hit on his leg with the blunt side of her axe, and he went down with an audible grunt. On one knee she kicked him again this time in his fake one causing him to collapse onto the ground entirely. She pulled out two daggers rapidly throwing them with pinpoint accuracy against his hook, pinning it to the ground and putting her axe close enough to his neck to draw blood.

Heather raised her axe high but before she lowered it an inch heard Hiccup.

"Heather Stop!" Hiccup shouted, pulling off his mask with struggle holding onto his right arm with his left.

"Hiccup?" were the last words Gobber uttered before Heather knocked him out cold.

Hiccup managed to limp his way over to her and an unconscious Gobber. "You didn't need to do that."

"Firstly shut up, Secondly yes I did and Thirdly are you alright?" she said the last part while rushing towards him helping him walk.

"Wait, where's the other one," she asked quickly.

"I'm gonna guess by that trail of destruction there," He said, pointing to the obvious trail. "Which also happens to be in the direction of the village, that's just great." He said in pain, sarcastically.

"Oh for Thor's sake" she then whistled followed by both Windshear and Toothless jumping down from the trees. Toothless immediately went to his rider. "I'm alright bud, thanks for staying up there I don't think them seeing both you and me on the same day is the best idea."

"Windshear, find," Heather said to her Dragon while pointing at the path Fishlegs had left. Windshear took off and barely a minute later returned with a Viking who was frozen in fear, dropping him from her talons onto the ground. Hiccup shuffled over to him, pulling him up by the shoulder only for him to faint when Fishlegs looked up to see who had pulled him up.

"Everything going to plan then?" Heather said, sarcastically with her arms crossed.

\--

**Note before the note I guess the next chapter might be a little bit late since Grammarly is rarther expensive and even with my job I'll need to wait a bit to renew it.**

**Hello and thank you for reading as always I am really enjoying writing these latest chapters in particular and Can't wait to post them of course by now Chapter Six is already up and I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I did writing them.**

**Anyway, as some people may have predicted Hiccups "Plan" hasn't gone exactly as, well, planned and as well as Gobber and Fishlegs knowing about Hiccup back at the edge Scout is still missing, what's going to happen there. Please leave reviews, so I know what to pick up on whether it's SPAG (Spelling, Punctuation and Grammar) or just a comment on the plot of the story I do read and respond to them all even to messages sent to me and above all, I really do appreciate them. **

**Since I am trying to write at least three new chapters this being the second, I am not sure whether or not to do the same break in between or attempt to write and publish one a week. Let me know what you think you would prefer.**

**Just in case as always I don't own How to Train Your Dragon or any of the characters used in the story.**

**Software used - Grammarly, one of the top writing checkers available, the Beta version available free Premium cost varies (Disclaimer, I am not sponsored in any way by Grammarly though I wish I were)**


	9. New Chapters coming soon

Hello

Yes I know no its been awhile, I am going to now start writting new chapters. I haven't written anything recently because I made the mistake of allowing my college so called freinds to find it and somehow they manage to take every single word out of context and made it sound like it needed an M rating. So special shout out to the absaloute TW*Ts that almosy made me give up on the story. Almost.


	10. Chapter Eight: Conceiving & Convincing

**Hello Everyone, I am sorry it's been a short while. As I said in the Note I posted I almost gave up on writing new chapters thanks to the absolute pricks I go to college with and even during that gap/hiatus people still followed me and the story so I'll keep on writing them.**

**I decided to read through the first 8 chapters again to get a trip on chapter eight since I wasn't entirely sure which side to focus on (Berk of the War on the edge) but now I have a fairly good idea and I hope you enjoy reading it. I have also decided that once I have finished this story or maybe even before I am going to rewrite the first chapter since it felt too dramatic and out of character. Glad we got up to a combined 83 follows and Favourites on the story as well as over 7600 views so thank you all for that.**

**Review chapter 7**

**The-Real-Drago-rider - Yes I do agree that you can't force good writing and if you do it tends to be rubbish and not worth reading.**

**CB73 - Yeah I put the flashback in that one so the near ending of that chapter would portray more emotion.**

**HTTYDfang1rl - :-* **

**Guest - While I do like feedback and ideas there are somethings I don't want to change Since this is not a new story but based on an already existing set of characters I tried to portray their personalities into the story while changing the plot, scenario, beginning forms etc. **

**PM - While I do like Astrid and Hiccup together, especially after I saw the Hidden World I can't make any promises because this isn't the story we all know, it's different.**

**Morning **

**Defenders of the Wing Island**

Thuggery nearly collapsed at what he had heard from Atali, that nobody knew were Scout was and even worse was last seen attacking a fleet of Dragon Hunter ships with many of the freed dragons, but hadn't returned.

"What I need to find him, he could be hurt!" He said while attempting to run outside but only taking a few rushed steps before collapsing onto one knee, grunting with the pain while Atali rushed over to him. "You can hardly walk on your own, how do you expect to save him in this condition!?" She asked him loudly

" I am not leaving him out there to be sold, killed or both! " He yelled back frustratingly

"Neither am I but getting yourself killed before even walking outside won't do it."

Thuggory calmed down after listening to her reason "Okay, what do we do then?" He asked in a more measured tone.

"Mala already has spies in as many Auctions, prisons and fight areas she can and we still haven't heard anything." She informed

"If by now she hasn't then Viggo must know he is my Dragon and won't sell him, he'll probably try to make a deal or something worse,.we need to be ready to rescue him the second we know where he is"

"Slow down, you're still rushing into this eyes closed" she reminded him

" yeah well we planned out the ambush as well as we could and looked how that turned out, I can just stand up and my Dragon is in the hands of without a doubt the worst people in the world "

"That was different, we knew there was a possibility that it would be a trap and we took the risk."

"was it worth it? " He asked

Her face picked up "You tell me" she said softly while gesturing towards the open-air exit

Slightly puzzled he limped to it with his left arm Supported by Atali. Getting to the edge and looking out over it he could see dozens of dragons along the ground and sky along with defenders and Maidens.

"Are these the dragons we saved from those hunters?" He asked while still staring between them and her.

"Nearly, some are being treated for some wounds," she said

"So tell me then was it worth it, saving them," She asked gently

But before he could give her an answer they heard a voice, Mala who was down helping some of the injured dragons had noticed them and that Thuggory was awake. She walked quickly up to them

"Thuggory, I'm glad you are awake," though she stopped upon seeing his face "Though I can tell that Atali has already broken the news to you"

Her face quickly went from one of happiness to one of consolement upon the reveal of her ally's and close friends companions fate.

"I suppose I can safely guess then that she also told you we are doing as much as we can to find him," she said in a reassuring tone to which Thuggorys look of hurt faded slightly.

"She did and I can't thank you enough for doing so," He says while looking out over the island where the sea calmly walks in and out of the shores.

**Much farther away … **

****There is a smell of despair lingering profusely in the air, gusts of freezing night wind flourish, only carrying it not further away but around the island as if the gales were captive to the island. Accompanied with air breathed by Hel himself was the never-ending sense of dread and uneasiness. At the dead of night, not much was to be heard, dragons never flew naturally to what was clearly an island filled with death and misery for them. The noise only ever came from the ground.

Dragon proof cages were scattered about the island, those containing terrified dragons under a constant state of the guard. Bones, presumably those of 'dispatched' dragons stuck out of the sides of the almost quarry like a hole in the centre of the island. The only green lying outside of the grey stone floors. Dark green tents pitched around with the small glow of outside hanging lanterns and candles providing small light guidance to passersby. One tent, however, was much more noticeable than the rest, With a large dragon skull placed with much clear precision above the entrance. The light could be seen from the outside filling the tent. Inside the tent where various maps and charts detailing all sorts from the feeding habits of dragons to possible battle strategies. Around the table which occupied the centre, however, were two people one large burly man, bald with a black moustache and thin vertical beered. The other just as tall with a beard/moustache and in front of them both a large green dragon proof cage with rust coating the bars and a large and angry-looking Changewing.

"We should just be rid of it now." The larger man blurted out in a heavy and irritated voice.

"Patience brother, to what profit would that bring us," he said in a calm and collected tone.

"It destroyed several ships and killed dozens of our hunters!" Ryker shouted out.

Viggo approached and simply stared at it, "So you're responsible for the mess I now have on my hands" all he got was a snap from the dragon.

He turned around again facing his agitated brother "While our ambush may not have had to the desired effect we had planned it has revealed new information which I believe we will benefit from."

Ryker only looked at him with confusion "what information are you on about."

"During the entirety of battle was Hiccup there?" he asked plainly with a hint of leading to his voice

"No, there weren't any sightings of him or his damned Night-Fury, come to think of it, there weren't any reported sightings of that Razorwhip and girl either."

Viggo chuckled slightly "Heather, and it would appear neither of them was there and considering the stakes on both ends I would have expected both of them to have been in attendance for something as important like that."

"So how come they weren't there then?"

"Well brother let me put it to you this way, have they been winning this war lately."

"Ha, define win I've barely lost any dragons in the last several months, they've barely had more than a few major victories." He said with a sense of smugness and pride.

"And why do you suppose that is then?"

"Well I'd say it's pretty obvious, they have a lack of riders. The Defenders only ever support by land so we rarely see them on ship convoy attacks and the Maidens don't attack with their dragons since the Razorwhips are so small, still doesn't make it any more clear why they decided not to show."

"Unless it wasn't because they weren't there, but because they left," he said with a sense of possible discovery.

"What do you mean?" he asked still not catching on to his brother's idea

"You said they had a lack of support, more clearly a lack of dragon riders and because of there recent lack of victory's I'm betting Hiccup knows as well, neither of them was there so it makes logical sense that the two of them have gone elsewhere to seek support or even possibly to recruit more riders," he explained

"But where though?"

"That brother remains a mystery. It will take a while to figure out, but Hiccup isn't as unpredictable as he thinks, it'll only be a matter of time." He says while looking intently at a map of the entire archipelago.

**Berk, Midnight**

Its pitch black in the forest surrounding the island, endless amounts stars above the darkness light up the sky glittering in all their beauty. Wisps of smoke blended into the sky ascend upwards soon becoming invisible, below the tree line a small yet captivating orange glow muses from the fire that had been built to take away the fresh but spine chilling gusts that came with the cold north winds at this hour. It didn't have a roar or massive flames erupting forward into the heavens but it'd do. Gathered around the fire were two dragons and four humans 2 of whom were completely flaked out, while the other two sat staring at the fire giving the two comatose Vikings the odd glance.

Heather looked up from the floor where her head had previously found itself, "So what's the plan for when these two eventually wake up" she asked Hiccup with an almost sense of worry in her voice.

Hiccup took his time before answering "I don't know" he said quietly with little hope not turning his head away from the fire, only shifting his eyes slightly to look at the two of them laid against a large log.

"We'll need to think of something, the plan could still work this is just a..a bump in the road"

"Maybe, but I doubt they'll be very understanding after they come to and remember that we knocked them out." He said in a solum tone

"That's not what happened, firstly one of them passed out and secondly they didn't know we were there as well, all they knew was that two dragons were above them."

Hiccup chuckled slightly and quietly "Guess you need to work on your stealth skills a bit more"

Heather was quick to stand up and face him "Oh really because the way I remember it happening is he hit YOU first with the bola and I had to come down and rescue you." she said in a mockingly way.

"I don't remember it going quite like that," he said sarcastically.

"I think they'd disagree with that" pointing to the still knocked out Vikings."

"Well' if you're so brilliant in the art of deception then I'm sure you'll see THIS." She said instantly tackling him off the log he had been sitting on with one of her blades already at his chest, "Okay Okay Okay! you win" She stands up offering a hand to him, he takes it getting up off the floor "Thanks, you know I don't think I ever told you how much of a good fre-" but before he could finish both their eyes darted towards the two who had started to wake up.

They both groaned before their eyes opened seeing the two of them and dragons standing behind them. They both rubbed their eyes not believing what they were seeing, Fishlegs simply pointed and stuttered, failing to scream out in terror. Gobber didn't, he simply stood up not paying any attention to the dragons in front of him, walking slowly towards Hiccup with an emotionless face, Hiccup only backed up in no more than a few misplaced steps. "Gobber, wait just a minute before you do something craz-" before he could finish he found himself half a foot in the air with Gobbers arms wrapped around him. "It's good to see you Hiccup"

"I guess that went better than we thought it would have," Heather said casually

"Good to see you too Gobber," Hiccup responded to him after Gobber had let him go. "What happened to you, everybody thinks that you're dead."

"Better than being thought of as a traitor," he muttered under his breath.

Fishlegs who up until this point had only watched unable to speak properly stood up and walked towards the three, "Hiccup you have got a lot to explain to us, including who this is and them ." He said in an interested but slightly angry way while looking towards both Heather and the Dragons.

"Of course, this is Heather and I guess I owe you guys an explanation at least"

"And start from the beginning," Gobber added

"Ok, I guess I'll start where it all began. Do you remember a few years ago when I claimed I had shot down a Night-Fury"

"Just about yea" Fishlegs replied

"Well.." he said while looking behind him to where Toothless was sitting."

Gobber looked flabbergasted "Yur joking, you actually hit it with that contraption of yur's."

"Yep and after I did I found him in the woods, I may have taken him down but the launcher also ripped off part of his tailwing so later I found out that the reason he couldn't take off was because of what I did to him, so I made him a new one. He began explaining.

"But wait, you said that you shot him down how come he didn't attack you when you saw him?" Fishlegs asked him

Hiccup had a nervous look on his face and sighed "When I found him he'd clearly crashed hard and the ropes from the bola I'd launched were still tight on him keeping him from going anywhere, he was barely even awake, I had my dagger in my hand, I was ready to kill him, but then I just couldn't do it, he looked just as frightened as I was and I just wouldn't go through with it. He reminded me of myself."

Gobber and Fishlegs shared a quick look, "Ya know lad there is a difference between Couldn't and Wouldn't." Gobber said to him

Hiccup looked faintly perplexed "What do you mean?"

"Couldn't means that something like fear stopped you from going through with it, Wouldn't implies that you made that choice on your own."

"I hadn't thought of it that way, Anyway I cut him loose and to my surprise, he didn't kill me. After that I kept coming down to the cove where he was stuck, after a few weeks I had built him a tail and we were flying"

They didn't show any change in interest "isn't this the part where you call me a traitor and run off to tell the village about how I'm still alive."

"No, we want to hear the rest of what happened." Fishlegs corrected

Hiccup looked particularly shocked upon discovering they weren't going to turn him immediately "Well that's what Astrid would have done, I guarantee it, except she thinks I'm dead so no worries, anyway after that whole mess I decided they was nowhere to go but away from Berk."

"Lad why would ya think that?."

"Because I saw I had two choices: stay on an island where I was only popular because I used lies and tricks to make my way through dragon training or seize my only opportunity to make a new life for myself."

"How'd that turn out?" Fishlegs asked.

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head looking at Heather, "Do you want to tell them?." She laughs "Oh no this one all you"

"What is she talking about?"

"I might have started a war," he said while avoiding eye contact with all of them.

"WHAT!, how did yo-, With who?" Gobber asked loudly

"Dragon Hunters, there an incredibly large and dangerous group quite a while from here and I've been fighting them alongside the allies I made along the way."

"Well I'm glad you aren't fighting a war alone, why don't you tell us about these allies then?"

"Well along with my two closest friends it's mostly two groups, The Defenders of the Wing and the Wingmaidens. I met the Defenders when I was tricked by Viggo, the leader of the dragon hunters, into going to their island."

"So wait he tricked you into gaining allies?" Fishlegs mentioned

"It's much too complicated but no he didn't want us becoming allies so while they don't ride dragons they are still a much-needed support which considering they nearly killed us when we first met their leader it turned out fairly well, they were also the ones that taught me how to fight with a sword and also where I made this." He said before drawing a collapsible sword which suddenly burst into flames.

"WOAH! that's amazing Hiccup." Gobber said incredibly impressed

"Yeah, I'd like to see Snotlout try and attack you when you're wielding that."

With The Wingmaindens I and Thuggory were flying over their isla-" Woah Woah, You don't mean Thuggory as in the son of the chief of the Meatheads!"

"Yeah, he's one of my closest allies and friends."

"Oh, I never would have guessed you'd be friends with somebody like that, last time I saw him he was like a replica of Snotlout."

"He's still alive, is he?, but anyway he mostly did all that for show and we've fought many battles together and I'd go as far to say he's like a brother to me. But yeah after a lot of talking they became our allies."

"Well that is a lot to take in but I still have one question," Fishlegs said

"What?"

"Why'd you come back to Berk?" He asked Hiccup

"Like I said I started a war… And we're losing. I wanted to stay away from Berk just let everybody think I was dead, it would have been easier on everybody. Wasn't I always the village screw up. As much as I didn't want to, I need Help. " He said gravely

Gobber and Fishlegs looked hurt and confused until Fishlegs spoke up "So after all these years you came back for our Help...Okay."

"I know it seems self- Ah What. You'll help me, I came back here after years, letting you believe I was dead and you'll still help me?"

"Hiccup you spent nearly all of your life on what was meant to be home and you were ridiculed and tormented for years, So I can't say I blame you for what you did."

"Aye lad, what do you need us to do for ya?"

"Well...I came to show certain people of Berk the Truth about Dragons, How they're not the monsters everybody thinks they are but how they are intelligent and loyal creatures. As well as Recruiting new dragon riders to help me win the war.

"What! of all the places to help you find dragon-riding allies you choose Berk," he said with a sense of both Humour and doubt.

"We weighed out all the options and Berk was our best one," Heather replied

"Wow, I don't even want to know what your other options were." Fishlegs mentioned

"Yeah they weren't great," Heather said

"So where do start?" Fishlegs asked

"Start?" Hiccup enquired

"Yeah, you need help and we're here to offer it so train us," Fishlegs responded

"Well it's pretty late, I don't think it's best to start stuff like this in the dark and somebody from the village will probably be wondering where you two have gone."

"Fair point, come on Fishlegs we need to be gettin' back."

The both of them left the campsite leaving Heather and Hiccup alone, the fire dying down until Heather put some more wood on top of it. "Do you think that'll work?" He asked sitting next Hiccup Hand on his shoulder.

"It has to, otherwise I don't want to think of what might happen."

Heather puts her head against Hiccups shoulder, he brings his arm around her to her right arm.

**So Yeah I've been gone for a while, I won't go into it but I'll try to write some more chapters for the story, I can't guarantee a set time to which I will write and release them but it might be a bit more spacious than before this hiatus, I don't know if I said it in a note or previous chapter but since I started writing these chapters I've barely had time to catch up on the stories I read on the site.**

**Either way, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll start writing the next one ASAP.**


	11. Chapter Nine: Mercy, The Invisible Death

Chapter 9 – Mercy, The invisible killer

* * *

**Hello and Firstly just let me apologise for taking so long to publish a new chapter as I have been very busy with course work, regular work and planning the ending for the story. I read through the story a few times to help me write the next few chapters and the only thing I noticed that stuck out was that everything was moving a bit quickly, (Hiccup agreeing to go to berk, Gobber and Fishlegs immediately offering their help and just stuff like that so leave a comment if you want me to slow down a bit with how fast it's going.**

**The other reason that I haven't felt like writing anything recently is that my "friends" who can't do anything other than criticize are absolute idiots. Other than that, enjoy.**

* * *

Early Morning in the Berk Forests

From the sky's that are ruled by dragons, the island of berk would not seem so large, a pit of trees, lakes and beaches that scatter the mass just like many others across the archipelago. On the ground, however, within the deeply packed vegetation are places to which one could only call an earthly beauty.

Lush green trees filled the surrounding areas of land, stocking the ground with an infinite number of green shades with the cresting of the golden sun of the horizon giving of curtains of faint light warming the air in its path. There is only the slightest breeze in the sky pushing around the clouds with a gentle shove. All that can be heard is the peaceful flow of nearby rivers and the sweet songs of beautiful coloured birds in the trees.

On a speck of rock, sand and wood inhabited by Vikings locked in a blood-curdling war for centuries it almost seems impossible that such a place could even exist. Deep within the calmness of the tranquil zenith was a small circle of rocks and within them ash and rising from the ash, small plumes of almost invisible smoke disappearing before escaping the cover of the many bushes and trees.

Around the fire that still let off the whispers of burning wood were two dragons sleeping opposite to be able to spot any incoming dangers and in front of them, their riders.

Hiccup slowly opened his eyes looking up to the nearly entirely clear and blue sky, then to the right of him where Heather's face was practically a hairs length away from his and his arm underneath her head causing him to jump slightly, not enough to wake her up though. He slowly pulled out his arm and standing up before turning to Toothless who had already been awake to watch it happen and just looked at him with a stare from her to him.

"What?" He mouthed almost silently to Toothless

He looked back other to Heather with Hiccup then following what he was looking at before toothless looked back at him.

"What?" he questioned again before his eyes went wide. "Wh- no Toothless for thor's sake," He said a bit louder than he realised.

He heard yawning behind him and quickly turned around to see heather slowly waking up. "What's up with him?" gesturing to toothless with her head, "Nothing!" Hiccup was very quick to respond almost cutting her off. She stood up brushing off dust and leaves that had fallen on her in the night.

"Okay…Well did you sleep okay?" she asked slightly taken aback by his fast-earlier response

"Eh, yeah it was fine, you?" He asked back

"Better than I thought It would be, guess the ground wasn't as uncomfortable as I would have figured" She replied

"Okay, Good," He said with slightly redder in his face. "So anyway, what's the plan for today?" She asked him

"Well, we need to figure out how we are going to convince more than just Gobber and Fishlegs to accept us and what we're asking of them?" He replied

"Can you really not think of anybody else?" She asked lowly

Hiccup sighed "No I can't, I can barely even wrap my head around Fishlegs and Gobber agreeing to help"

"I guess they really regretted their actions from when you still lived on Berk" Heather Suggested

"Maybe Fishlegs but what would Gobber have to regret?" He inquired.

Heather just shrugged her shoulders. "I guess for now then we should discuss how we're going to change their minds," She said.

"Didn't we do that last night?" He asked slightly confused

"They saw you but they didn't see them," She said gesturing with an open hand towards Toothless and Windshear who were still keeping their eyes open towards the dense but open areas of woods particularly the one in which the two Vikings had left through the last night towards the village.

"You don't think they were convinced enough?" He asked looking from the dragons knowing that they had both at least seen Toothless, as well as how he and Hiccup met all those years ago.

"I think they were more focused on what happened to you rather than the dragons," she said with both her and Hiccup occasionally glancing towards the dragons next to them. In the early morning with the full view of the sun's rays, Windshears silver scales lit up with an alluring glaze locking the heat it emits inside.

"Either way they're probably the first Vikings to not immediately attack a dragon on-site in decades and whether or not it was to do with seeing me, I really believe that they can change"

"Some minds won't be changed through Hiccup," She said

"I know," He said almost angrily his hand shaking in a near fist to his side where Heather couldn't see it.

Heather could tell something was wrong with her close friend, after spending years fighting and training together, she could tell when something was off with him, as could Thuggery. "Do you think they'll come back tonight?" She asked him

"We can only hope so," He said

"Hey Hiccup, are you sure you're alright being back here?" She asked him concerningly

"I don't know, but I have to be" He responded with a tight throat. "You're not alone in this, I hope you now that," She said ever so slightly touching his hand with hers.

Berk Village

It was one of the lucky few days berk had, middle of the year and it was bright out. Instead of being the high point of heinous weather, plagued by storms, freezing cold and hail that shredded so fast it felt like a thousand of the sharpest knives slicing across violent enough to draw blood. Today though nothing but clear skies and the casting of the golden sun to the houses below with only the freezing breeze of northern air to offset the abnormal warmth.

All the way from the bottom of the village where the fishing boats off-loaded their hauls of Cod, Salmon, Eel and whatever else they could catch up to the top at which stood the great hall where warriors would drink, eat and tell tales of great battles people were walking throughout the village. Nearly all the houses were new or heavily repaired from the inevitable amounts of colossal damage that accrued in the raids.

All the paths that ran through the village were made of crème coloured stone. In the near centre of the village was the forge, responsible for making nearly every single weapon on the Island except for the few bought and traded by sailors and merchants that would come to the island. It was chugging out thick black smoke from its chimney filling the air with a scent of charred materials.

Walking towards it was Astrid, her sword in its sheath. As she approached the Smithery there weren't any of the usual sounds of metal slamming against metal that normally emit from the building, instead of as she grew closer, it sounded like she could hear quiet whisper-like talking from within.

She reached the open window of the forge still not seeing anyone, "Hey Gobber, you in there!?" she shouted out while leaning in, hoping to gain the attention of whoever was inside.

"Oh, yeah just one second" he quickly shouted back before coming out of the back followed by Fishlegs.

"Fishlegs what are you doing here, you don't even use a weapon enough to need one fixing," she asked him

While he was trying to formulate a response Gobber spoke up, "It's nothing Astrid what can I do for you"

She still didn't look any less curious "I need my sword repairing, got pretty damaged the other day" she said as she handed it over the Gobber who inspected the weapon thoroughly. "What were ya fightin lass, a boulder?" he asked half-serious after seeing all the chips and slight bend in the blade.

"I got in a fight with a Boar and one thing lead to another so now I need it fixing," She said

"Are ya sure ya wouldn't like me to make ya a new axe? never saw it get this damaged" he offered

"No, my old axe belong to my mother and no other axe feels the same, it doesn't have the heritage of my family with it and my axe disappeared all years ago just like Hic…. He did" She said closing her eyes when mentioning Hiccups 'demise' long ago.

"Aye lass, I remember as well," Gobber said

He wanted to tell her that Hiccup was still alive just to save her any further guilt but given how he came back and what he had done Gobber feared he would do more harm than good by telling her the truth and the same went for Stoick who after now losing his Wife and only son to the dragons was never the same, hardly coming out from his home unless it was vital and having those such as Spitelout and Gobber to deal with certain village problems. Some even talked of how he wasn't fit to be chief.

"I'll get that fixed up for ya" he said. Taking the weapon into the back of the shop.

Fishlegs then left the forge and was approached from the side by Astrid

"So how did the search go last night then," she asked him

"Fine!" he said immediately and almost too quick to comprehend

"Okay… Sorry, I couldn't be there" she said. Growing slightly suspicious at his nervous behaviour

"Did you manage to find any dragons?" she asked normally

"Some yeah" he answered still in a skittish tone.

"Oh really, what kind?" She asked

Fishlegs was growing more worried and inside his head was panicking since keeping secrets was never his strong suit, in fact, it was probably the thing, he was the worst at. He never had a strong tolerance of pressure even when it wasn't directed at him.

"I... Err can't remember" He practically stuttered

Now she knew he was either lying or hiding something "You, Fishlegs, one of if not the most knowledgeable person on all of Berk simply forgot," She said deadpanned with her arms crossed

"Well…yeah it was late, and I can't remember, anyway I have to go" Before she could protest though he was already hastily walking away. He was hiding something, and she intended to find out.

Outskirts of the Village

Night

In the pitch blackness of night, Gobber stood to be the very edge of the village that lead into the deeply packed forests of Berk Gobber stood standing against one of the walls trying to attract as little attention as possible, just standing and waiting. The light passed down from the full moon in the sky delicately passed over him. A small patter and shuffle could slowly be heard by Gobber, getting closer and closer.

Emerging from the shadows of covering buildings Fishlegs came out hustling quickly but as quietly as possible. Seconds later he reached Gobber at the entrance to the forest. "Gobber are you sure about this, I mean I want to help Hiccup as much as you especially after everything that happened to him for years but … do you know what they do to traitors"

Gobber looked at him for a few seconds with a face that made it seem as though he had spent many hours thinking about that very fact before responding to him. "I think that for the last three hundred years too many people… and dragons have been killed in this damn war and that it would be more traitorous to let another three centuries pass then take a chance at ending it" Fishlegs didn't say anything at Gobbers answer because he knew that he was right.

They then left the village, heading into the forests remembering the same path they took last time in the hopes that Hiccup hadn't left. For a short, while the foliage kept on getting denser and thicker until eventually after a short trudge of around half an hour, they saw it beginning to thin out and though there were still enough trees surrounding them to build a small fleet of ships or a small village. They could make out something orange and glowing in the distance with a small crackling noise and what sounded like two people talking, they had found them again. Slowly they approached them, Fishlegs accidentally stepped onto a dry stick which snapped filling the air with a crack of attention for a millisecond, they were not that far from them but still caught the instant head turn from both the Dragons, Hiccup and Heather who had instantly turned around drawing their weapons with Hiccups sword only lighting up the area even more.

"As fascinated by those weapons as I am, I don't think we want to go down that route again," He said in a mixture of sarcasm and caution.

They gave each other confirming looks then lowered and sheathed their weapons. Hiccup spoke up "I wasn't sure if you would actually show up," He said while clipping his sword back on to his belt.

"We were being serious when we said we wanted to help, at this point, I feel like we and the rest of Berk owe you," Fishlegs said

Hiccup chuckled a bit "That's almost funny considering you two owe me the least out of everybody in that damn village, Gobber, a lot of times I thought you respected me more than my own farther and Fishlegs you never picked on me or did anything near as bad as everyone else" He said looking between the two of them.

"Lad all I did was show you what every one of those stubborn boar heads should have done" Gobber responded followed by Fishlegs "I was never any better than them, every time they made your life miserable all I did was watch or turn away in some ways that just as bad if not worse than doing it myself."

Hiccup almost had a smile on his face knowing that it was possible that some of the villagers could be redeemed in his eyes. "So, I'm guessing you're here to learn more about… well everything then I guess"

"As well as what it is ya want us to do to help," Gobber said.

Hiccup stood up from the log he was sitting on "Well I may be fighting my own war, but I might be able to end yours" He said

"You mean the war with the dragons?" Fishlegs asked slightly confused but curious.

"Yes" Hiccup responded plainly

"But how though, the only way to do that would be to take out the nest but we have been searching for its location for three hundred years… You found it?"

"I did, right after I left Berk with Toothless we encountered a large herd of dragons with tons of food in their talons and jaws and something was pulling on Toothless, like a present we couldn't see, at least until we followed them into the nest that was"

Gobber and Fishlegs leaned forward gaining more and more interest.

"We saw them dropping their kill into some massive hole and we didn't know why, then we saw it, an impossibly giant dragon came out of the fiery mist and swallowed a Gronkle in one, I'll never forget that we looked around and saw the absolute terror on the faces of the dragons and then I realised this queen of the nest was controlling them through fear, It wasn't their fault. Just like on Berk it was kill or be killed."

Gobber and Fishlegs both had looks of absolute shock on their faces after hearing what Hiccup had told them. They both struggled to formulate anything to say until Gobber finely managed to speak up. "Never did I think I'd feel sorry for a dragon," he said while looking at Toothless who had been sitting next to him throughout the story, he didn't even realise that he had his hand on Toothless' Head.

"Not that I blame you for not doing so Hiccup but why not tell the village where the nest was," Fishlegs asked.

"Because if I had none of them would be alive today and despite everything that isn't what I wanted to happen, and do you think anybody would believe me If I had said I found the nest."

Gobber was about to speak up but stopped when he realised, he was probably right.

"So how do you think you can end it?" Fishlegs asked

"By killing the queen," He said coldly

Heather looked at him slightly concerned

"Killing is a part of war lad, but yours isn't against dragons, I can guess that you haven't killed a dragon ever," Gobber asked

"I fight for and with the dragons, because they are kind, intelligent and loyal, that queen sends them out to die without remorse or thought that goes against everything I stand for, she's no different or better than the Vikings that kill them, so I'll not hesitate to kill it"

Gobber and Fishlegs didn't show their expressions, this wasn't the clumsy and innocent kid that used to live on Berk, this was a man that wielded a sword made of fire, rode a Night fury and started a war against an army of dragon hunters.

"From what you've told us, how would you even be able to kill a dragon as big and deadly as this."

"I was able to come up with a vague plan of sorts, If enough dragons can get it to come out of its mountain, Toothless and I can use its own size against it, get it to chase us as high as we can while firing at it and then we dive as fast as we can till the last second we'll pull up, we have speed and agility on our side but a dragon-like that will crash right to the ground, nothing would survive that"

"I guess there's no easier way than that" Gobber asked after hearing the slightly complex plan proposed by Hiccup

"She gave no mercy and will receive none from me, Not anymore," He said emotionless before getting up to walk off away from the fire towards the nearby lake that was a mirror to the moon up above., Gobber was about to stand up and go after him before Toothless nudged him back.

He looked to Heather "What happened to him?"

She sighed and closed her eyes for a second before answering "There wasn't always three of us… There was four" She said sombrely

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter, I know I really enjoyed writing it and I hope you keep on following the story, In the beginning when I wrote the first few chapters I honestly never thought it would be liked by quite a high number of people, So I'll try to keep the chapters coming. Please leave a review of what you thought was good bad or just to comment.**


End file.
